34 - In-laws & Outlaws
by Bluebird0032
Summary: In the middle of a feud with his mother-in-law, outlaws pull Mark away from his family. — (This story is a good example of how much things can change. This was originally supposed to be #24. If you're interested in the original, PM me.) Rated T for violence and intense/dangerous situations.


_**In**__**-**__**laws & Outlaws**_

"Mark, you've been quiet all day," Lucas called as he walked back into camp with an armload of firewood. "Something you want to talk about?"

Lucas began stoking the fire as he waited for his son to respond, but an answer never came. Walking up beside his son, Lucas put a hand on Mark's shoulder and took a seat beside him.

"Something bothering you, Son?"

"What?" Mark looked up at Lucas and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Pa… I didn't mean to get so distracted."

Mark started to stand, but Lucas encouraged his son to stay down.

"I might be getting old, but we can still talk about things, you know."

"I'm sorry. I guess… there's just been a lot on my mind as of late… and then leaving Cassie and Daniel… I know Cassie's not due for another three months, but I'm still worried."

"If you're that worried, I understand if you want to turn back."

"No, I want to spend time together, I just…" Mark took his hat off his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Guess I'm letting myself get worked up over nothing. I know everything will be alright, I just… especially after losing our first baby…"

"I understand, Son."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start the week out like this."

"Mark, stop apologizing," Lucas chuckled. "If you need to talk, we can talk. It's been a long time since we've been able to."

"...Does it ever get any easier?"

"You learn to handle it better, but your concerns stay the same. Don't worry, your Ma's going to take perfectly good care of them both."

There were a few moments of silence before Mark spoke again.

"...Pa, there's something else that's been on my mind for quite a while…"

Lucas waited for his son to continue, but was only met by silence.

"Well? What is it?"

"...We've well established that Micah's a part of the family. He's always been like a grandfather to me and I know he means a great deal to you. ...When Micah had his heart attack back in August, it reminded me of just how short life is… how you have to make the most of the time you have. I honestly thought I was going to lose Micah and I realized I wasn't ready for that to happen yet. I mean, I don't know if I ever would be ready for it, but… I think I realized how much I had taken him and our relationship with him for granted."

"I can understand, but what are you getting at?"

"Before the heart attack, Micah had been working a little at the office, but not much. Now I know he's bent on going back, but I think Micah needs more than just his badge in his life. And I think as his 'family' we've kinda neglected him. I… Pa, what if we invited Micah to live on the ranch? After all he's been through with us, he deserves a place to settle, a place to call home."

"...I know your intentions are good, Son, but Micah may feel as if we're giving him charity, and a man… well, as you know, he needs a sense of independence and to feel like he's needed. That's what wearing a badge gives him."

"But the day is going to come, if it hasn't already, when he won't be able to wear that badge any more. I understand what you're saying, which is why I figured he could still help us maybe with the cattle, or give me a hand with the horses, which would be a little easier on him. I just… he's living all alone and… and I think it's time that changed. You know how much he loves interacting with Lydia and Daniel… how much he enjoys being around the whole family. I haven't talked to Cassie yet, but we could build on another bedroom to the house for him, or if he wanted more privacy, maybe a small shack on the other side of the barn…"

"...It'd be easier just to put another door in Rachael's old room, wouldn't it?"

"Another door?" Mark quired in confusion.

"That way he can come and go as he pleases without feeling like he's disrupting anybody."

"I didn't mean for you to have to put him up, I…"

"No, Mark, you're right. We really are the only family Micah has and I guess it's about time we started acting like it. You and Cassie have a lot going on with the baby on the way, and our house will be quieter. I'll talk to Milly when we get back."

"Do you think Ma would go for it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lucas eyed his son curiously. "Micah's like a second father to her."

"I guess I just wasn't sure, what with all the cooking and cleaning…"

"She put up with you for a year, I think she can handle Micah," Lucas teased.

"...Do you think Micah would agree?"

"We'll have to find the right way to say it so he doesn't feel like it's charity, like I said. But if we do I think he'd be more than happy. At the very least, he might agree just so he can get your Ma' s cooking." Lucas briefly paused before asking, "Speaking of horses, you ever follow up with that friend of yours?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention what happened. It all went through; I wired the money and Mitchel said they'd be arriving on the tenth. I'm glad he thought to ask me when those sellers went through his area. I was hoping to catch some wild horses on the way back from the drive this year, but that obviously didn't work out."

"Lot less work for you."

"Just a lot more money… but it is what it is. There's always next year. Maybe between now and then I'll be able to talk Uncle Johnny into riding a few."

Lucas laughed as he shook his head.

"You know, your uncle reminds me of a friend I had growing up. Jumped on a wild horse anytime he could. He got them tamed, one way or another, but by the time Eli was through he was usually out of commission for a few weeks."

"Eli… would that be Elliot Jones?"

Lucas nodded.

"I'm sure I've told you about him before… in fact, I'm pretty sure he was still around when we were in Enid."

"You know, Pa, I completely forgot. I ran into him on the way to Chicago."

"You did?"

"Overheard someone telling two young boys about "The Rifleman." We talked for quite a while; he was headed back home… I don't remember exactly where. He said he'd have to come visit some time."

"Well, if that doesn't beat all. He and I were inseparable from the time we were just boys."

"That's what he said. He sure got excited when I introduced myself."

"I can't believe how long it's been… time sure does go by fast."

"The story he was recounting to the two boys was about "The Rifleman" bringing in John Selman. How come I never heard that story growing up?"

"Did I ever tell you any stories about "The Rifleman" while you were growing up?"

"...Guess not really, unless you had to."

"Didn't matter much, anyway. I think he was only in prison a few months before he started up again."

Understanding it was something his Pa didn't want to discuss, Mark changed the subject.

"So which way are you wanting to head tomorrow morning?"

"I figure we can try by the springs first, then maybe hit the hills later in the week; unless you had something else in mind."

"No, sounds good to me." Mark sighed as he stood. "Guess we better turn in, daybreak will be here before we know it."

Lucas followed his son to the bedrolls, noticing that Mark's limp was heavier than usual.

"Your leg giving you trouble?"

"Just acting up a little. It'll be fine by morning."

"We can take the trip slower if we need to."

"Naw, it's fine. It's just typically worse in the evenings, after being worked all day. Like I said, it'll be fine by morning."

"If you say so. Goodnight, Son."

"Night, Pa."

**1MC1 **

Catherine opened the front door to see her daughter standing on the porch. She pulled Cassie into an embrace and then gave her grandson a kiss as she let them inside.

"Cassie, good to see you. What brings you into town on a Tuesday?"

"A couple things; I had an appointment with Doc, Aunt Milly is having lunch with Lou, Mark and Uncle Lucas are getting home from their hunting trip tonight so we wanted to pick some things up to make a special dinner for them, and then I also wanted to drop by to visit for a while. I feel like the only time I get to see you is after church on Sunday, and everyone else is around then."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you decided to drop by. Daniel, I just finished baking some oatmeal cookies if you want some."

"Mama, p'ease?" Daniel asked as he looked up at Cassie, excitement in his eyes.

"One," Cassie chuckled.

They all walked to the kitchen where Daniel anxiously waited for his grandmother to hand him a cookie.

"What do you say?" Cassie asked as her son started biting into the cookie.

"'Ank you," he told his grandmother.

Catherine started to fix some tea as Cassie sat down at the table, Daniel beside her.

"Are you watching Amelia or did Helen take her to the hotel?"

"Helen took her to the hotel today. Tuesdays are usually slower, so Laura, Helen, and Lou typically keep their children."

"Ned at the office?"

"No, he's upstairs sleeping. He came home this morning saying he didn't get any sleep last night; there was trouble at the saloon and then the drunks he locked up kept arguing all night."

Cassie chuckled as she shook her head.

"I don't know how he puts up with that, week after week. ...Have you heard anything from Anna lately?"

"I was just getting ready to ask you the same question. It's only been two months, but I was hoping we'd have heard something by now."

"I'm sure she's staying plenty busy with classes. I know she said last year was busy and that she had been warned that this year was going to be even more intense."

"I wish she was closer."

"So do I. But at least it's only temporary."

"Just as long as she doesn't catch anyone's eye out there."

"I'm sure she already has. But I don't think we have too much to worry about… after Jason, I think she's sworn off men… for the time being."

"So, how's my third grand baby doing?"

Cassie briefly hesitated before answering.

"...Good; I've felt this baby kicking a lot and Doc says the baby's heartbeat is strong."

"How have you been feeling?"

"...Not the greatest, but there's only three months left to go."

Catherine looked into her daughter's eyes and sensed that something was wrong.

"Cassie, what is it?"

"It… it's nothing… I just… I've been on edge the entire pregnancy."

Catherine set their cups of tea on the table and sat down across from her daughter, putting her hand on Cassie's.

"There's more to it than that, I can see it in your eyes. What's the matter?"

Tears started falling down Cassie's face.

"...I… I should have told you this a long time ago. Every mother worries about their baby, but… after Mark and I…" Cassie hesitated, unsure of how her mother would react. "...Ma, I got pregnant a few months after we got married. I just didn't… didn't know it until we lost the baby."

"...What?"

"I… I miscarried. It's a relief knowing I was able to carry Daniel to term… especially with everything going on at the time… but I'm still scared."

"Cassie, why didn't you tell me?"

"...At first it hurt too much. I blamed myself and couldn't face you or anyone else. Eventually Mark and I coped… but there really wasn't a good time to talk about it and… I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me? Cassie, you should have told me, I would've been there for you."

"At the time, Ma, I couldn't take any more people knowing."

"What do mean, any more people? How many people did you tell?"

"...Ma, please try to understand. Uncle Johnny happened to be there when I lost the baby and then of course Doc was there."

"Does your sister know?"

Again, Cassie hesitated in answering as she realized how upset her mother was.

"...She didn't know at the time."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"...I think Anna overheard Aunt Milly and me talking about it a while back."

"So you told my sister, but you didn't tell me?"

"Ma, please," Cassie cried. "I wasn't trying to deliberately not tell you. Aunt Milly and Uncle Lucas found out when Uncle Lucas came upon the cross Mark and I have on the property, as a memorial. It was hard enough to tell them… I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it anymore at the time."

"I suppose Ara knows, too?!"

"Mother, please. Ara doesn't know. ...If you had lost Ned, would you have wanted to talk about it?"

"I…" Catherine briefly quieted. "...I understand that perhaps… you didn't feel… feel as if you could talk to me about it. I know things have changed between us since Ara entered the picture…"

"That's not true, Ma! Having Ara in my life doesn't change a thing."

"Maybe you don't see it, but it has. The point is that someone… Mark, Johnny, Milly… someone should have told me!"

"I asked Mark, and Mark asked Uncle Johnny not to say anything. I'm sure Aunt Milly and Uncle Lucas were trying to not overstep their bounds; I'm sure it was hard for them not to say anything for so long."

Cassie immediately regretted adding the last part of her statement.

"Just how long have they known?!"

"I… they found out right… right before Daniel was born. Ma, they were only being respectful of-"

"You had no right to keep this from me! It was my grandchild, too! Or maybe you don't feel that way," Catherine declared as she stood.

"Ma, that isn't it at all. It was just…"

"No, I know how it is! Ever since Ara, you haven't thought of me as your mother! It's no secret to me! You don't want me in your life anymore! Maybe that's the real reason you got married, to get away from me!"

"Ma, I… I couldn't face you, I couldn't… disappoint…"

"Oh, but you could tell everyone else?!"

"Ma, please…"

"You had no right!"

Catherine stormed out of the kitchen. Tears fell down Cassie's face as she crossed her arms and rested her head on the table. A few moments later, Cassie felt hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be alright, just give her a few minutes to calm down."

"Oh, Ned, she was so hurt… you should've seen the look in her eyes!"

Ned sat down beside his sister and gave her a hug.

"She was just surprised. She..."

"She thinks I hate her!"

"No, she doesn't."

"Ned, you don't know what she said…"

"I heard the whole thing, and I didn't hear her say once that she thought you hated her."

"I should've seen this coming… I knew she didn't like Ara. Ned, I don't feel any differently towards Ma than I did before I found out about Ara. ...I consider Ara Daniel's grandmother, too, because, well… she is. And I know Ara loves Daniel, but Ma is so much more of a grandmother to him than Ara is. I never considered Ma to not be my children's grandmother. I just… losing the baby hurt so much and then the right time to talk about it never came up and… it's still hard to talk about."

"And you have every right to wait as long as you need to before you talk about it. Being willing to tell Ma before she found out from someone else was a difficult, but I'm sure a very wise choice. She shouldn't have reacted the way she did."

"The look in her eyes… she was so angry… and hurt… and upset…"

Cassie continued to cry as her brother again pulled her close.

"Just give her some time, I'm sure it was quite a shock to her. She'll come around."

"I don't know if she will…"

"It'll be alright. Ma loves you and will come to see your side of things. To be honest, Ma's been acting a little strange lately… I'm not quite sure what's going on, but she usually comes around in a day or so."

"And if she doesn't?"

Ned put a hand under his sister's chin and lifted it.

"She will. ...I could stand to put paperwork off for a few more hours, can I drive you home?"

"I came in with Aunt Milly, she's having lunch with Lou..."

"I'll let her know."

Ned hooked up the team to his buggy and drove over to the hotel with Cassie and Daniel. He told his sister he would be right back and quickly walked into the hotel and followed his aunt's voice to Lou's office. The deputy knocked on the door and waited for Lou to answer before stepping inside.

"Ned, what can I do for you?" Lou asked.

"I just needed to let Aunt Milly know I'm driving Cassie home."

"Is everything alright? I thought she was visiting with your Ma this afternoon."

"...She was, but their time got cut short."

"Milly, we can have lunch another time," Lou offered.

"No, that's alright," Ned assured. "It'll give Cassie and me some time to catch up."

"Thank you, Ned," Milly replied.

"Have a good afternoon, ladies."

As the door closed behind Ned, Lou turned back to Milly.

"Do you think everythin's alright?"

"Cassie probably just wasn't feeling well; this pregnancy hasn't been any easier than the last one."

"The poor dear… I know how sick I felt with Maddy the first few months… I can't imagine feelin' that way the whole time."

After Milly and Lou had finished with lunch, Milly picked up the mail before returning to the ranch. She headed to Mark and Cassie's after taking care of the team to check on her niece. She briefly knocked on the door before entering the house with Lydia to see Cassie in Mark's chair, reading to Daniel.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Cassie tried to answer, but found it difficult to find her voice.

"...I ...I…"

"It's alright, Cassie. Do you want me to take Daniel for a while so you can rest?"

"Would you mind?" Cassie asked, tears falling down her face.

"Of course not." Milly took her grandson from Cassie as she went on. "Don't worry about supper, I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Milly took Daniel and Lydia down the hill and let them play in the kitchen as she prepared supper. Some time later, Milly heard horses in the yard and took the children outside to meet Lucas and Mark.

"Welcome back!"

As Milly went to embrace Lucas, Lydia ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his legs while Daniel toddled up to Mark.

"Hey, Partner." Mark scooped his son up and gave him a big hug before turning to Milly. "Ma, where's Cassie?"

Lucas broke his kiss with his wife so Milly could answer.

"She wasn't feeling well this afternoon. I took Daniel so she could rest."

"No," Daniel said. "Mama sad."

Mark looked at his son in confusion, then to Milly in askance.

"...She really wasn't feeling good and was crying this afternoon."

"No," Daniel again declared. "Mama, Gan'Ma sad."

"...Mark, I don't know what he's talking about."

"...He probably just misread what happened this afternoon."

"Well supper is just about ready, if you two want to wash up and if you want to get Cassie, Mark."

"Alright."

Milly took the children back inside as Lucas went to wash up on the back porch and Mark headed up the hill. After taking care of his horse and washing up, Mark walked inside the house. He didn't see Cassie in the front room and opened their bedroom door to see Cassie curled up on the bed, clutching the blanket originally made for their first baby, crying. Mark quickly strode towards his wife and sat down on the bed, putting a hand on her arm.

"Cassie, what's the matter?"

Cassie sat up and wrapped her arms around Mark, crying into his shoulder.

"Cassie?"

"I… I should've let you tell her," she cried. "I- I didn't mean to upset her… I didn't want to hurt her…"

"Who, Cassie?"

"Ma!"

"What happened with your Ma?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Mark helplessly sat there, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Cass, please tell me what happened," he pleaded.

"...She was so angry; she said I didn't think of her as their grandmother, she said things were different between us because of Ara… she said the only reason I married you was to get away from her!"

Mark put some distance between himself and his wife, placing his hands on both sides of her cheeks.

"Slow down, Cassie. Start from the beginning."

Cassie slowly swallowed.

"I went… I went to Ma's this afternoon to visit. ...One thing led to another and I tried telling her about… about the baby. Then she found out about Doc and Uncle Johnny knowing; about me telling your parents… about Anna finding out and… and she was absolutely furious! She was upset that I had told Aunt Milly and not her; she accused me of telling Ara… she said things were different between us because of Ara being in my life and said I didn't think of her as a grandmother, too. I tried to explain it all to her, but she just wouldn't listen! Mark, she was so angry, so hurt! She said I should've told her, that I had no right to keep it from her…"

Mark pulled his wife back into his arms.

"You had every right to tell or not to tell whoever you wanted. I respect your mother a great deal, but she was the one who had no right to say those things."

"Mark, she hates me… ever since Ara…"

"She doesn't hate you, Cassie. I think she's afraid of losing the daughter she loves and doesn't realize that you would never let that happen. I'll go into town and talk to her tomorrow."

"She won't listen, Mark."

"I'll make her listen."

"Mark, please, I don't want to cause more trouble; she's upset enough at us."

"Like I said, Cass, I respect your mother, but I'm not going to stand by and let her make you feel guilty for grieving the loss of our child. I know how hard it is for you to talk about it, and she shouldn't have acted that way."

"But…"

"This needs to be resolved." Mark gave his wife a kiss before using his thumbs to wipe away the tears on her face. "Ma has dinner just about ready, we should head down."

Mark gave Cassie a few minutes to freshen up before they headed back down the hill.

"Well, it's about time," Lucas teased. "You two finish all your kissing, or do you…"

Lucas let the sentence die as he saw Mark behind Cassie, shaking his head.

"...Your Ma has the table in the dining room set, I was just getting the rolls."

Lucas followed his son and daughter-in-law into the dining room and they all sat down for supper. Milly and Lucas tried keeping conversation going, but both noticed that Cassie was quiet and Mark was quite upset.

After supper, Milly and Cassie worked on the dishes while Mark and Lucas went outside to finish taking care of the fruits of their hunting trip.

"...What's the matter, Son?"

"My mother-in-law, that's what," Mark snapped.

"...What happened?"

Mark didn't waste any time in explaining what had happened to his Pa; the calm tone he had used with his wife nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe that woman! Of all the nerve, to tell Cassie she had no right! To accuse her of those things! Pa, I swear…"

"Hold on, Mark…"

"Hold on? Pa, did you hear anything I just told you?!"

"Yes, I did." Lucas put a firm hand on Mark's shoulder. "I'm not saying things didn't happen the way Cassie said they did, but I also know that there are two sides to every story, and… you know how emotional Cassie has been the last few months. You remember when Lou was pregnant with Peter, and how Johnny said she thought he was going to leave her?"

"That's different."

"Mark, I know how much you love your wife and how protective you are of her; but give Catherine the benefit of the doubt and make sure you're calm and collected before you try to talk to her about anything."

Mark was still upset, but knew what his Pa was telling him held truth.

"...Alright. But if she said what I think she did…"

"Tread carefully, Son. Even if she was wrong, she still is your mother-in-law. You can't just ride her off."

**2MC2 **

The following morning, Mark rode up to the Osborne home just as Ned was returning from the office.

"Mark… I'm surprised to see you here."

"What makes you say that?"

"...Did my sister tell you what happened yesterday afternoon?"

"That's why I'm here, to talk to your Ma."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea… she's pretty upset with both of you."

Trying to keep his temper from flaring, Mark hesitated in replying.

"...Well then things need to be discussed."

"Give her a few days and…"

"Ned, you have no idea what your mother has put my wife through! I'm going to talk to her, today!"

"Mark, I was there, I know what happened. Ma shouldn't have said what she did, but I really don't think talking to her…"

Ned was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Mark McCain, I have something to say to you!"

Mark dismounted as Catherine marched down the porch steps.

"I have a thing or two to say myself!"

"Mark…" Ned tried to warn.

"Stay out of this!" Catherine told her son. "How dare you keep that from me! Do you have any idea how dangerous a miscarriage can be?! You had no right!"

"I had no right?!" Mark boomed. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for Cassie to even bring it up yesterday?! It still tears her apart! Do you have any idea why she didn't say anything?!"

"It's all because of that woman! Now that Ara is in Cassie's life, she doesn't think she needs me anymore! Well I'll tell you this; I may not have given birth to her, but I was more of a mother to Cassie than Ara will ever be!"

"That's not it at all! Whether you gave birth to Cassie or not makes no difference to her! Cassie was heartbroken when she lost the baby! It was weeks before she could even talk to me about it! On top of grieving over our baby, she felt like she would be a disappointment to you, to my parents, to everyone if they found out! Do you have any idea how much pain you caused her by the reaction you gave yesterday?!"

"It's not my fault if I'm a little shocked when I find out my daughter and son-in-law have kept a secret like that from me for the last… how many ever years! And it's not just that you kept it from me, but that you told everyone else!"

"We didn't "tell everyone else!" Everyone else found out! You were the only person Cassie chose to tell, and that speaks volumes!"

"You should have told me when it happened! Cassie needed me!"

"I'm sorry, Catherine, but she didn't! She needed to be left alone! She needed to be respected, and those who found out did just that!"

"Those who found out should have had the common decency to let me know! But no, you told them not to!"

"Because that's what Cassie wanted; it's what she needed!"

"How would you know what she needed?! I'm her mother!"

"How dare-"

"No, we're done here. I don't have any more to say to you!"

Catherine turned around and started storming into the house.

"Catherine!"

Mark started following after her, but Ned quickly blocked his path, putting his hands on his brother-in-law's shoulders.

"Let me-"

"It's no use, Mark. I tried talking to her last night before my shift started… for several hours. That's what I was trying to tell you when she came out here."

Mark let some of his anger diffuse before finally looking at Ned.

"...I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it. ...Mark, I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what's gotten into Ma. Lately she's just been acting… strange."

"...Not your fault."

"...I'm sorry for your loss… I had no idea until I overheard Ma and Cassie yesterday."

"Thanks…"

"How's Cassie? She was extremely upset when I took her home yesterday."

"She's doing a little better today, but when I got home last night…" Mark shook his head. "She was torn up about the baby, period. But after that, I don't know what upset her more; the things your Ma said to her or the fact that Cassie feels like she hurt your Ma."

"If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

"I will… but I think this might just take time."

"How'd your hunting trip go?"

"Good, we got a couple of bucks; it'll give us a little variety for a while."

"If you need any help eating it, don't go to strangers for help."

"I won't," Mark chuckled. "Let me know when you have a night free and we'll have you out to the ranch for supper."

"Sounds good. See you later."

"Bye."

Mark mounted BlueBoy and rode out. He was riding through the center of town when the stage pulled in and the driver called his name.

"Hey, Mark!"

Mark turned BlueBoy around and rode up to the stage.

"What can I do for you, Scotty?"

"Letter came in for you from Santa Fe, some marshal gave it to me before we left and said it was important that you got it right away."

"Thanks."

Mark took the envelope the man offered and said goodbye before riding away. There was no return address, but Mark couldn't think of any marshal who would be writing him except Dawson.

Mark opened the letter, but was surprised to see the signature "Daniel Clark" at the bottom of the page.

Dear Mark,

Two friends have urgent business to discuss with you. Please meet us November third at five o'clock on the northeast corner of your property. Plans to meet must remain confidential.

Daniel Clark

"Two friends…?"

Mark wasn't sure what to make of the letter. He put it in his pocket and kicked BlueBoy into a lope, headed for home. Once he got back to the ranch, Mark headed straight for the range to help Lucas work the fence line.

"Didn't think you'd be back this soon," Lucas commented. "How'd it go?"

"Not too well. ...We argued for a bit before she finally just stormed back into the house."

"What'd she say happened?"

"We didn't exactly talk about what happened, but based on what she said and then what Ned told me, I know Cassie wasn't just over reacting."

"...Do you want me to try?"

"There's no use. I tried, Cassie tried, Ned tried. She won't listen."

"I'm sure she'll settle down eventually."

"She might. I don't know if I will after what she said."

"Mark…"

"I know… she's my mother-in-law..."

Realizing it would be best to talk about something else, Lucas changed the subject.

"...I talked to your Ma last night and this morning about Micah."

"What'd she say?"

"She asked why we hadn't discussed it before," Lucas chuckled. "She's on board. We can talk to Micah next time we go into town."

"I-" Mark suddenly stopped short. "Wait a minute, it's Wednesday. Why aren't we in town running errands?"

"Your Ma and Cassie did that yesterday… before everything happened. We can talk to him next week when we make a supply run.

"Why not Sunday?"

"Too many people around, this is something we should talk to him about privately."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"When am I not right?" Lucas quipped.

"Do you want me to answer that question?"

**3MC3 **

In light of everything going on between the families, Cassie and Mark decided to quietly celebrate Daniel's birthday at home that weekend.

Catherine completely avoided the McCain and Gibbs families at church and left before anyone could approach her after the service.

Mark and Cassie tried staying at the Gibbs for a while that afternoon, but Cassie wasn't feeling well and both of them were still quite upset by Catherine's actions.

Wednesday morning, while Cassie and Milly were at the general store, Mark and Lucas headed to Micah's. Lucas knocked on his door and they waited for the former marshal to answer.

"Well, what brings you two by? Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Micah," Lucas replied. "Mind if we come in? Mark and I have something we would like to discuss with you."

"Sure thing." Micah motioned for the two men to follow him inside. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thanks," Lucas replied as Mark shook his head.

"What can I do for you two?"

Lucas looked to Mark and waited for him to respond.

"Well you see, Micah, I've got a shipment of horses coming in next week and Pa and I have bought a few more heads of cattle over the last two months. We're needing a little bit of help around the ranch and I was thinking, since Johnny and Ned pretty much have things covered at the office, you might be able to give us a hand…?"

"Well… I don't know… I was planning on going back to helping Ned and Johnny our after the new year…"

Mark looked to Lucas, unsure of what to say.

"We could use your help at least until then, give us time to find someone else. And I was thinking, with the winter weather coming, it might make more sense if you bunked at the house, just so you didn't ride so far every day. ...And no pressure, but if you liked it, you'd be more than welcome to stay as long as you like. After all, you're part of the family."

"Hold on just one minute," Micah declared. "This isn't about the two of you needing help, is it?"

Mark and Lucas looked at each other, hoping the other person would come up with something to say.

"This is about you trying to come up with a way to get me to put up my badge, isn't it? This is about you trying to make it not look like charity, ain't it?!"

"Micah…" Lucas began, but Micah cut him off.

"Don't "Micah," me, Lucas-boy. I've known you for too long to not see what you're trying to do! And I have to say, I'm disappointed in you both!"

"Micah, we're not trying to…" Mark quieted, seeing the look Micah gave him.

"I'm sure your wives are in on this too, aren't they?"

Both men slowly nodded.

"Well they shoulda told you to just come out and say what you mean, because you're both terrible liars and I woulda taken you up either way. Then again, I wouldn't have gotten to see that look on your faces," Micah laughed.

Mark and Lucas looked at each other in confusion, then back at Micah.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"...I get it, Lucas. I'm getting old. What happened in August woke me up to that, and to be honest… I'd always kinda hoped you two would try something like this. ...Your family is really the only family I've got and… I'd like to see those "grandchildren" of mine grow up as much as I can."

"We would really like to have you move out to the ranch, Micah," Mark said. "You mean a lot to Pa and I especially and… we'd like to have the whole family together. It's not right that you're living here all alone when there's plenty of room at the ranch."

"Just on the condition that you do give we work to do," Micah replied. "I can't just sit around all day, you know!"

"Of course not," Lucas answered. "For now, we were thinking on putting a door on the other side of Rachael's old room so you have the freedom and privacy to come and go as you please. But come spring, once the snow is gone, if you'd like we can build you a small shack, so you have your own place."

"I wouldn't want to put you out, Lucas…"

"You'd be doing no such thing. This is something we want to do for you. You could call it an early, or late, Christmas present."

"Or you could just call it the fact that you _are_ family," Mark said.

"...I can't tell you how much this means to me…"

Tears began to well in Micah's eyes.

"Don't start crying, I've still got business to take care of in town," Lucas stated. "And if you start crying…"

Everyone had a good laugh as Micah shook his head.

"When do you want us to help you move your things over?" Mark asked.

"I don't know…"

"How about Saturday?" Lucas suggested.

"Sounds good. ...Lucas, Mark… thank you."

"Like Mark said, we're family. You want to join us at the hotel for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Why don't you two go get us a table and I'll get Cassie and Milly?"

"Alright, Pa."

The three men left Micah's and headed down the stairs. For a moment, Lucas paused and watched as his son and best friend walked to the hotel. It brought back memories from when Mark was younger and the marshal would treat his boy to lunch or take him to Milly's for some candy. Those were good times, and Lucas knew even better ones were in store.

The rancher's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his sister-in-law's voice.

"Lucas McCain, I have something to say to you!"

"...Catherine," Lucas greeted.

"You and Milly-"

"If we're going to discuss this, why don't we go somewhere more private instead of standing in the middle of the street?"

Catherine let out a frustrated sigh and followed Lucas to the marshal's office.

"Now, Catherine, I understand that you're upset, but-"

"No, you don't understand! You and Milly should have told me about the baby!"

"Catherine, that wasn't our information to tell. It was by accident that we found out and Cassie was still struggling with it. It was her choice not to tell anyone, and we were going to respect that."

"I'm her mother! You, and you!" Catherine pointed at Johnny as he came from the back part of the office. "You should have told me!"

"Is that why you've been avoiding us all week?" Johnny asked. "Look, Catherine…"

"No! You should have told me! What if there had been complications?"

"Then your responsible son-in-law," Lucas began, "Who loves your daughter just as much as you do, would have let you know. Catherine, can't you see how much hurt you're causing them? Losing a child is hard enough! ...They don't need you making it worse."

"I'm the one to blame here?"

"Yes," Lucas quickly replied. "Yes you are!"

"Lucas..." Johnny warned.

"Fine, I see how it is!"

With that, Catherine turned and stormed out of the office, leaving the two men staring at each other.

"...What… was… that…?" Johnny finally asked.

"...I don't know what's the matter with her, Johnny. This isn't like Catherine at all. She's usually so calm and collected; level headed…"

"Ara's not in town is she?" Johnny teased.

"That's not really funny… I think Ara's a part of it… but I don't quite understand everything that's going through her head. I can understand her wishing Mark and Cassie had gone to her; Milly and I felt that way when we found out… but I don't know why she exploded like this."

"...You do remember how you initially reacted when you found out that I knew before you, don't you?"

"...That's different."

"Is it?"

"I came to my senses."

"I'm sure that, in a matter of time, it'll all be fine."

"I don't know… Cassie's quite upset and Mark's furious."

"Once they all have some time to simmer down I'm sure she'll come to her senses and Mark and Cassie will be understanding."

"I hope so."

**4MC4**

After returning to the ranch, Mark and Lucas headed out to the range. They kept to themselves, both frustrated with Catherine. It was nearing five o'clock and Mark was trying to come up with an excuse to leave when Lucas suddenly stopped Razor and dismounted.

"What is it?"

Lucas felt his horse's leg and shook his head.

"I think he strained something. I better get him back to the barn so he can rest it and doesn't do any more damage. It's about time we call it a day, anyway."

"Go ahead, I'll finish things up."

"Alright, see you when you get home."

Mark fixed the next break in the fence before heading northeast. He wasn't surprised to see Marshal Anker waiting for him, but was somewhat confused as to why Will Pinkerton was there.

"Dawson, Will," Mark greeted as he dismounted and shook the men's hands.

"Mark, good to see you," Anker said.

"How's the family?" Will asked.

"Doing fine." Mark waited for one of the men to say something, but neither of them did. "...Well you sure didn't come all the way out here to ask about my family. What's going on? And what's with all the secrecy?"

"...We need your help," Anker finally answered. "We'll pay you well, but you're the only person we can go to. I can't go into all the details right now, but what I can tell you is that we have a joint case involving a rather large sum of money and we suspect that people involved in the case, from both sides, are leaking information. We've tried transferring the money several times, in small increments, but we keep getting ambushed or start seeing red flags that lead us to replanning the transfers. There are some things in both offices that don't add up. Whoever is trying to get a hold of this money knows way too much. We want to spend the next few weeks narrowing things down and then would like to send you out there the day after thanksgiving to figure out what's going on."

"Marsal… I'm honored, but wouldn't this be something that you would want one of your own deputies to do?"

"We've already lost two good men because someone on the inside knows whatever is going on. I'm afraid of sending the wrong person in there, risking that I send a bad apple in. We're also having so much trouble at the border right now that my superiors don't really see this case as a priority and wouldn't approve of me sending a deputy out there. To make matters worse I don't know the people in the Marshals office we're dealing with, so I can't trust them. This usually wouldn't even be my jurisdiction, but the circumstances of the case make this something I have to take care of. Besides, you would be my deputy if I deputized you."

"Will, don't you have operatives with experience that could do a better job?"

"They're too well known, too involved, or I just don't trust them."

"You hire people you don't trust?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Robert hires people I don't trust. Besides, you're just as eligible to do the job as I am. I've seen you work."

"I'm too well known," Mark continued to protest.

"...Not in Pennsylvania, you aren't…"

"Pennsylvania?! You're asking me to-"

"Again, Mark, we wouldn't ask if there was another way out of it," Anker replied.

"Why isn't the Marshals Service out there taking care of it?"

"Like I said, this usually wouldn't be my jurisdiction, but because the case involves… things I can't discuss at the moment…"

"You're asking me to risk my neck for something you can't even tell me about?"

Anker crossed his arms and let out a long sigh.

"I can tell you about it once the investigation is closed. Please, Mark, you're the only one both of us trust to do the job. It'll pay well, and you'll be home by Christmas."

Mark shook his head as he rested his hands on his hips.

"I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this..."

"Then you'll do it?" Will enthusiastically asked.

"I'll do it, as long as Cassie agrees." Mark pointed a finger at Will, then the Marshal as he spoke, "But if I'm not home by Christmas, you two will be answering to my wife!"

"Thank you, Mark." The marshal shook Mark's hand. "You'll be doing the United States a great service."

"You better pray my wife sees it that way..."

"Of course she will."

"One more condition," Mark said, pointing again at Will.

"Name it."

"Rachael gets the week of and and after Christmas off."

Will hesitated longer than either of the other men had expected before finally agreeing.

"Alright."

"How did you two meet, anyway?" Mark asked as he looked between the two men.

"Two of our cases crossed paths a few months back," Anker explained. "When we started noticing some things not lining up we got in contact with each other and when we tried to think of someone to help us out, you were the first person who came to my mind."

"When Dawson reached out to me, he said he knew it was a slim chance I would trust someone I didn't know, but started going on and describing you. Three sentences in I asked if he was talking about Mark McCain."

"I wish you hadn't been..."

"What's so hard, Mark?" Will inquired

"What's so hard?" Mark asked incredulously. "Remember me getting shot four months ago? ...We've moved on, but you're asking me to take a case that could very well leave my expectant wife a widow and my son without a father. The only reason I'm agreeing to this is because you two insist I'm the only one that can help you; but I'm reminding you that if my wife doesn't agree, I won't give telling you no a second thought."

"Hold on, when did you get shot?" Anker asked. "I didn't get any reports on that."

"He was in Chicago… someone didn't want Mark claiming the inheritance that had been left to him," Will explained. "...I didn't know your wife was expecting."

"Expecting and very emotional. But if by the slight chance she does agree, and I go out there, and I wind up dead, I'm holding you two personally responsible to see to it that my family is more than taken care of. Am I clear?"

Both men nodded, humbled and quieted by the man's words.

Mark let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, realizing how heated he had become.

"Sorry I got so worked up, there's just a lot going on at home right now."

"We hate to drop this on you," Anker apologetically began, "But you really are the only place we feel like we can go."

"I'll meet you back here in the morning with an answer."

"What time?" Will asked.

"Somewhere between six-thirty and seven. Sorry I can't be more specific, but each morning is a little different."

"We understand," Anker assured.

Mark got up in the saddle and turned BlueBoy around.

"One more thing," Anker began. "...I can understand, in light of recent events, you needing to tell your wife and parents what's going on, but no one else can know. We need to keep this as quiet as possible. That's another part of why I don't feel like I can assign this to one of my deputies. Everyone knows what everyone else is doing and if word got out… it could ruin everything."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

Mark rode back to the homestead and took care of his horse, trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Cassie about it. This wasn't fair to her… but what else was he supposed to do? Mark walked down to his parents' for supper, Lucas greeting him as he walked through the dining room door.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us."

"Sorry I'm late, I had a few troublemakers out on the range. I'm glad you didn't wait for me."

Lucas served Mark as conversation continued around the table. As Mark ate, he tried to put Will and Dawson out of his mind, but struggled to do so. He was oblivious to most of the conversation around the table until his parents started talking about Thanksgiving day.

"Would you care if we hosted this year, Lucas?" Milly asked. "Lou has her hands full with the three little ones and it has been a few years since we hosted Thanksgiving."

"...I don't care, but what about Catherine?"

"Thanksgiving is weeks away; I'm sure… hopefully, everything will be resolved. ...If it's not…"

"She doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to," Mark bluntly commented.

"...I'll try talking to her on Sunday."

"Ma, it's not going to do any good. She won't listen to anyone."

"I think I might be able to get her to come around."

"Ned said he tried for hours."

"Ned isn't Catherine's sister. We've had our fair share of disagreements before."

"There are disagreements, and then there's this."

Cassie excused herself and Mark started to go after her, but Milly put a hand on his arm.

"Let me, please."

Mark nodded and watched Milly leave the room before turning to Lucas.

"...Pa, I can understand her wishing we would have told her. But to say we had no right to tell her… on such a topic. Doesn't she realize how hard that was for us? What did she want us to do, advertise it in the newspaper?!"

"No, she doesn't realize. It's not something you can understand unless you've been through it."

"And then the whole thing about Ara… Cassie has tried and worked so hard to make sure Catherine knows she loves and respects her just the same; and what does she do? She throws it back in Cassie's face!"

"Mark, the children," Lucas reminded. "...I know it's hard. But Catherine will hopefully come around."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then you will have to find a way to let go and move on."

Milly and Cassie returned with dessert a short while later. The family found other things to talk about, primarily preparations for Micah's moving to the ranch.

Eventually, Mark and Cassie said goodnight before walking up the hill. Mark put Daniel down for the night and then joined his wife in the front room.

"Mark, what's wrong?" Cassie asked as they sat on the sofa. "I could see it in your eyes all night; there's something bothering you… besides my mother."

"...The "troublemakers" I ran into on the range today were Marshal Anker and William Pinkerton."

"Please tell me they didn't ask for your help..."

"I wish I could, Cass..."

"What did you tell them?"

"That if you said no, I wouldn't give declining their offer a second thought."

"Declining their offer?"

Mark let out a long sigh as he removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He rested his head on the back of the couch as he tried to think of what to say.

"Mark, just talk to me, please," Cassie asked of her husband.

Mark turned his head towards Cassie and let out a deep breath.

"...They need my help in a case that involves the Marshals Service and the Pinkerton Agency. They need to hire someone to go undercover for a few weeks."

"Why not ask their own men to do it?"

"Because someone from both sides is leaking information. If it was strictly Marshals Service business, I'm sure Dawson would have asked your brother, but Will doesn't know Ned. They don't know who to trust and neither one of them can do it; they're too well known."

"But your reputation?"

"No one's heard of the "Rifle Kid" in Pennsylvania..."

"Pennsylvania!? Mark, that's... that's thousands of miles away!"

"I know..."

"You'd be gone for weeks!"

"I know..."

There were a few moments of silence before Cassie went on.

"...And you wouldn't be asking this if you could get out of it, would you?"

"...You know I wouldn't. I'm sorry, Cassie, but what else can I do? They've had two good men die as a result of the situation. If there was any way out of this, I'd take it. I don't like this any more than you do, but people are asking for help that only I can give. After this summer... I'll be honest, I'm scared to leave you and put myself in that situation. I understand if you don't want me to do it."

"You know I don't want you to. ...But I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you stayed and more men died."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"You knew I'd say it."

"...Yeah, I guess I did. I suppose I was just hoping you'd remember a major reason I couldn't do it."

"When do you have to leave?" Cassie asked as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"The day after thanksgiving."

"Will you be back in time for Christmas?"

"As long as everything goes according to plan."

Cassie raised her eyebrows and looked up at her husband.

"Have they ever?"

"Only when it mattered the most."

"And when was that?"

"When I decided that one way or another, you were going to be my wife."

"One way or another?" Cassie asked. "And just what were you going to do if I told you no?"

"I'm pretty good at hog tying." Mark didn't realize the full implications of what he was saying until a certain look flashed on Cassie's face. "I didn't mean- I meant..."

Cassie's hand went flying towards Mark's face, but stopped just shy of his cheek. She gently put her hand to his face before bringing him close and giving him a gentle kiss.

"I love you," Cassie whispered. "But if you ever come close to calling me a pig again..."

"I get another kiss?"

This time, Cassie playfully slapped Mark's arm before shaking her head. Together they walked to the bedroom and began preparing for bed. As Mark took off his shirt, Cassie saw several scars across her husband's back. She walked up behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Mark looked up in the mirror and could see the worry in his wife's eyes. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be alright, Cass. I have a few more weeks home, and then I'll be back by Christmas. I told Anker and Will they'd have to answer to you if I wasn't."

Cassie looked up and smiled at her husband.

"If you're not back by Christmas, they won't be the only ones hearing from me," Cassie teasingly threatened. "...Mark, how are you going to tell your Pa?"

"...I'll have plenty of time to figure that one out tomorrow morning. Tonight I want to be with my wife."

**5MC5**

The next morning, Mark rode out to meet Will and Marshal Anker. After he told them he would take the job they spent a little while sorting out a few details.

"...I think that covers it for now," Anker concluded.

"I better get to work before Pa questions what I've done all morning."

"You're not going to tell him?" Anker asked.

"Oh I will, just in my own time."

"We'll see you in a few weeks then," Will said as he shook Mark's hand. "Have a happy thanksgiving."

"You too."

Will and Anker said their goodbyes before the three rode off in different directions. Mark rode the fence line for several hours before riding to meet Lucas at the river crossing as they had planned that morning. He wasn't at the river long when he saw his Pa riding up.

"Break for lunch before we get back to work?"

Mark nodded as they dismounted. Father and son walked their horses a little ways before stopping for lunch. Ten minutes of silence had passed before Lucas gave up on waiting.

"Alright, you're not talking so I'm gonna ask. What's on your mind? Or is it Catherine?"

"No… it's not Catherine. I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell you that I'm going to be gone for a few weeks."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how else to say this. Will Pinkerton and Marshal Anker need my help. They have a case that involves both parties and they have a leak on both ends. They need my help to get to the bottom of it and if there was any way around it, I would've found a way out... but I can't."

Memories of "losing" his son came back to Lucas's consciousness as Mark spoke. It took him awhile to find his voice before finally replying.

"...How does Cassie feel about it?"

"Neither one of us want it to happen, but we both know I'm the only one who can help."

"You're willing to risk..."

"Pa, what happened, happened. Yes, I'm scared, but that can't keep me from helping those in need. Two men have already died and I can't stand around and let that happen to a third man. I told Cassie I wouldn't do it if she didn't want me to... but unfortunately..."

"You're both too selfless to refuse. ...Mark, this won't be easy on the family. It's... been two years, but..."

"But I'll be fine, Pa. And I'll come home, and everything will be alright."

"...When do you leave?"

"The day after thanksgiving. I should be back by Christmas."

"That long?"

"It's a long assignment."

"Mark... are you sure about this?"

Mark slowly nodded as he deeply exhaled.

"I agree it'll be hard on the family. But I spent too many years watching you help people to turn this down."

"Maybe I should've sent you off to boarding school," Lucas teased.

"...Pa, I'm not planning on anything going wrong. But if things do go south…"

"You know I'll take care of them, Son."

"Thanks. And don't let Cassie change the baby's name, either."

"What?"

"She almost changed Daniel's name when I "died" two years ago, to name him after me. I don't want this baby stuck with my name."

Lucas laughed and shook his head.

"Sure. ...Does that mean you already have names picked out?"

"Yes, but we've agreed not to tell anyone."

Mark and Lucas spent a few hours on the range before they returned to the homestead and started working on what would become Micah's room in a few short days. Mark volunteered to make a run to town when they realized they were short on some supplies and was finishing getting the team ready when Milly and Lydia came out.

"Mark, would you mind if I went into town with you?"

"Of course not."

"Papa, me stay wi' you?" Lydia asked.

"Your Papa has to work…"

"It's alright Milly," Lucas assured. "You'll help me, won't you, Lydia?"

"Yay!"

Lydia ran to Lucas and Milly smiled as her husband bent down and picked their daughter up.

"Ready, Ma?"

Milly turned and let Mark help her up into the buckboard before the two headed to town.

"...Are you wanting me to drop you off at Catherine's, or somewhere else?"

"Catherine's. ...But if you don't want me to interfere…"

"Now you ask," Mark chuckled. "No, it's alright. I don't want you to feel like you're being dragged into this, but if you think you can get through to her…" He paused briefly before going on. "...If it was something just between Catherine and myself, I'd say to just forget it. But this is bigger than that… it's between Catherine and Cassie, me, you, Pa, Johnny… even Doc. And as Pa has pointed out, she is my mother-in-law; I can't just ride her off."

"Mark, I know it doesn't lessen the hurt caused by what she said… but something else has to be going on. This isn't like Catherine at all…"

"...I know."

The buckboard bounced along the road for quite a while before Mark spoke up again.

"...Ma, you should know that I'm leaving the day after thanksgiving to help Marshal Anker and Will Pinkerton."

"You're _what_?!"

Milly's reaction was about what Mark had expected it to be, but the volume at which she spoke still caused him to slightly jump. He took a few minutes to explain the situation, keeping his eyes on the road as he felt Milly staring at him.

"Mark, Cassie's due in January! What if she goes into labor early? What if-"

"...I know, Ma. I don't really want to go, but they need my help. I told them that I wouldn't do it if Cassie didn't want me to… but she understands that I'm really the only person that can help."

"And just why can't they get someone else?"

"Because there's no one else that they can assign to go undercover that both of them trust."

"Maybe your father raised you to be a little too honest and upstanding…"

"Ma…"

"I understand, Mark. I just… be careful."

"You know I will be."

Once in town, Mark dropped Milly off at her sister's. She knocked on the door and heard Catherine call for her to come in. As Milly stepped inside, she saw Catherine sitting in the rocking chair with Peter and Michael in her lap, Madelyn and Madison playing on the floor, and Amelia asleep in the cradle.

"Well, you certainly have your hands full."

"What are you doing here?" Catherine coldly asked.

"Trying to have a civil conversation with my sister."

"If you wanted that, you should have told me when Mark and Cassie lost the baby!"

"Catherine, you are being completely ridiculous and juvenile. Cassie was so frightened of what we might all think when she lost the baby, and this kind of behavior only encourages those feelings! You are shutting your daughter out and making her feel absolutely horrible for needing to privately grieve for her baby."

"How long has it been?"

"Catherine!" As Milly went on, her voice remained quiet, but firm. "The pain of losing a child doesn't just go away! You should be ashamed of yourself for the way you're acting! Cassie's worried sick about losing this baby; she was trying to open up to you about it and chose to tell you about her and Mark's first baby! You have no idea how hard that was for her, and then for you to just yell at her because you wanted to know sooner is absolutely horrid! Lucas and I were mortified that Cassie didn't feel she could come to us when she lost the baby, but we understood and tried to be there for her when we did accidentally find out! Your daughter is hurting and was trying to go to her mother for help, but you wouldn't let her!"

"Why would she want to come to me when she has you and Ara!?" Catherine caustically asked as Milly picked up a now crying Amelia.

"Catherine, enough with Ara! Your daughter doesn't love that woman any more than she loves you. She's only known the woman for five years; you've been there her entire life!"

"That doesn't seem to make any difference to Cassie!"

"Catherine, I don't know what's the matter with you, but you better start praying something changes, because if it doesn't, you are going to destroy the relationship you have with your daughter!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Milly. Just leave!"

"Catherine-"

"Leave!"

Milly shook her head and put Amelia back in the cradle before leaving the Osborne's home. She walked back to the center of town and met Mark by the buckboard after he finished at the store.

"Any luck?"

Milly shook her head in frustration.

"Thanks for trying."

**6MC6 **

Saturday came and the McCains spent the day helping Micah settle in at the ranch. Plenty of teasing filled the air and a few practical jokes were played.

That evening, Mark offered to give Lucas a hand with the barn chores as Milly and Cassie did the dishes. As the two men stepped onto the porch, Mark looked back through the window to see Micah settling in to read Lydia and Daniel a story.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the porch railing, looking out across their land.

Mark joined Lucas as he replied.

"It just feels right, Pa. I don't know if I've ever seen Micah so happy and… him being here… it just makes everything feel complete."

"I know what you mean."

"He's hardly been here for a day and it… it already feels like he's… well… home. ...I've always kinda hoped things would end up this way, but I didn't think they would. I figured Micah would be too stubborn to put the badge away and settle down, or that the logistics of it wouldn't work out."

"I'm glad you suggested it; I don't know why I didn't think about it before. ...Then again, I guess I never figured that Micah would ever put his badge down, either. The difference being that you listened to that imagination of yours."

There were a few moments of silence before Mark asked a question.

"...You don't think he would leave come spring, do you?"

Lucas looked back through the window to see Daniel and Lydia laughing as Micah acted the story out.

"No..." Lucas faintly smiled and turned back towards his son. "Like you said… he's home."

After a few more moments, father and son headed towards the barn. It had been a while since Mark had worked in that barn and it brought back lots of memories, good and bad. As he was working, Mark started to walk underneath the hayloft ladder, but hesitated.

"Don't tell me you're getting superstitious again," Lucas called from one of the stalls.

Mark chuckled and walked under the ladder as he replied.

"No, just remembering. You recall that night the stage stopped here because of that blizzard?"

"That was one long night…"

"You ever think about all the people we've crossed paths with? Wonder where they are, what they're doing?"

"A few, but not many."

"Like who?"

Lucas sighed and thought back.

"...I guess for some reason Speed has always come to mind, but we know what he's doing. Julia… Jennifer and Charles… Grid."

"He sure didn't stick around long, did he?"

"No, but it was long enough. He's a wanderer… but he got set on the straight and narrow before he took off again."

"Pa… if he had managed to force you into a gunfight…"

"The good thing is he didn't have the chance to."

"But if he had, what would you have done?"

"Pray I was faster and aim for the hand."

There was a lull in the conversation until Mark suddenly turned back towards Lucas.

"Pa, who's the best person around here with a handgun?"

Lucas looked at his son curiously for a few moments, surprised by his son's question.

"Why do you ask?"

"With this assignment coming up… I know it's way out east, but I'd feel better if I was able to carry my Colt. It'll bring less attention to me. ...But after what happened in Chicago, I don't want to carry it unless I'm confident and accurate with it. I thought maybe I could find someone around here to give me a few tips."

"Your Uncle Johnny is probably your best bet…"

"But?" Mark asked, sensing Lucas's hesitancy.

"...But I don't think you'll be comfortable enough with it by the time you're supposed to leave. You had a natural talent with the rifle, but it still took you a few years to hone your skills in."

"We'll see how everything goes. I won't bring it unless I'm confident with it. ...Pa, I know you always have talked about how a rifle is a tool and I know it's more practical on the ranch than a handgun, but what made you start carrying a rifle in the first place?"

"My Pa had a number of different guns around the farm… he'd teach us how to use them, but my brothers were older so when we went out for target practice they got the six guns and I got "stuck" with the rifle. Glad I did though, it sure came in handy during the war. ...I honestly don't know if I would've made it through had I not had as much experience with the rifle as I did."

"When did people start calling you, The Rifleman? Before or after the war?"

A distant look came over Lucas as Mark asked the question. He waited several moments before replying.

"...Before."

Finding out how his Pa got to be called, "The Rifleman," was something Mark had always wondered. But whenever the subject was broached, Lucas became distant and quiet, and it was obvious to Mark that it was something his Pa still didn't want to talk about. Respecting Lucas's privacy, Mark changed the subject.

"...So with the horses coming in Wednesday afternoon, I'm planning on just sticking around town after we pick up supplies."

"Sounds good. Do you need any help?"

"Thomas said he looked them over and they seemed pretty tame, so I'm just going to ask Micah to give me a hand."

"How many do you have coming?"

"Three mares and a stallion. We've already gotten two good colts from this stallion and the two mares I have… these horses will be a nice addition and I'll start making profits in no time."

"Where are you planning on taking them when you're ready to sell?"

"Silas has the most buyers."

"Makes sense."

Lucas and Mark finished the barn chores before returning inside to see Daniel and Lydia asleep on Micah's lap. Mark took his son from Micah and laid him on his shoulder.

"Cass and I better get him home."

"See you in the morning, Mark."

"Goodnight Micah, Pa."

Mark walked into the kitchen where he found Milly and Cassie sitting at the table. Smiling at her sleeping son, Cassie stood and walked to Mark's side, putting a gentle hand on her son's head.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Unless you want to stay down here. I can put him to bed."

"I'm getting tired, anyway. Goodnight, Aunt Milly."

"Goodnight you two."

"See you in the morning, Ma."

**7MC7 **

"And you're dead." Johnny holstered his gun again and shook his head. "I still don't understand why you're wanting to take the Colt. ...This seems like more than a business trip."

Mark hesitated in answering his uncle, knowing he couldn't explain everything.

"...It is, but I can't really talk about it."

Johnny walked towards his nephew and pointed to a target a few yards out.

"Go for the pods on that bush. Remember, accuracy first, speed later."

Mark aimed and hit the first two targets, missing the third.

"You relaxed too much, it changed the angle."

Mark sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"I don't know if I'm ever gonna get this."

"Don't give up that easily. You've already made plenty of improvement since we started. I'll set the cans up again."

"...Have you talked to Catherine recently?"

"I tried, she yelled at me for a few minutes and then left."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your doing. Is there anything I can do to help? She didn't seem too happy with you, either…"

"No, it's no use. I've tried talking sense into her… Ma tried… Ned tried..."

"How are you taking it?"

"I can handle her yelling at me and saying some pretty low things to me, but what she said to Cassie… I'm not just going to let it go. Not that she's willing to meet anyone halfway, anyway. You know, I wonder if..."

"You wonder if…?"

"It's a long shot, but I wonder if Ara wrote her and said something to set Catherine off. She keeps bringing Ara up, and she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"You could wire her and find out."

"I might just do that."

Johnny returned to Mark's side and gestured towards the cans.

"Keep it steady, don't change your breathing between shots."

He had to fire twice at the third can, but Mark hit all five of his targets. Johnny worked with Mark for a while longer before saying he had to get back to the office.

"Well thanks for your help."

"Anytime. Let me know if you want to do this again."

"I might just take you up on that."

"I look forward to it."

Mark and Johnny walked back to the center of town together before the marshal headed to the jail and Mark made his way to the telegraph office.

"Mark, what can I do for you?"

"Howdy, Amos. Just need to send a wire."

"Sure thing."

Mark wrote the telegram out and handed it to the telegraph operator. Amos read it and let out a long sigh, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Mark asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the rules, I can't discuss anything concerning other people's telegrams."

"There should be a rule in there about facial expressions, too," he sighed. "Just go ahead and send it… I'm sure Ara will explain."

Amos sent the telegram and then turned back to Mark.

"Is it true that Ara's moving in with you and Cassie?"

"What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Well Sarah overheard Thelma talking to Abigail and…"

"People should know better by now than to pay any attention to what Mrs. Johnston says. No, Ara isn't moving anywhere."

"The other theory is that-"

"The other theory? Theory about what?"

"About whatever is going on between your family and Catherine."

"Why can't people just keep their noses in their own business?"

"Because it's a small town."

"Well I can almost assure you that whatever you've heard is wrong and I'd appreciate it if people didn't try to meddle in my family's affairs."

"I'm just trying to put an end to the rumors…"

"Just what are people saying?"

"...That Catherine knew about Ara from the beginning and might have had known more about what John was really up to."

"No! Look, what's going on between us is no one's business, but Catherine did NOT know anything about Ara or what John was doing! That's absolute ludicrous!"

"I never believed it, that's just what I've heard…"

Before Mark could reply, Ned walked into the building.

"Hey, Mark, would you mind if we talked for a few minutes?"

"Sure. Amos, I'll be back to check for a reply."

Mark followed his brother-in-law outside and down an alleyway to the back of the telegraph office.

"Something the matter?"

"Yes and no; I figured it would be better if we talked somewhere more private."

"What's wrong?"

"I know your parents announced Sunday that you were hosting Thanksgiving at the ranch. Helen and I really would like to be there… but I know my mother isn't planning on going. ...I also know that's her choice, but… there's already so much division I don't want to make her more angry. It's not that we're trying to pick sides; you know I've tried talking to her. But I think it might help ease some of the tension if we spend the day with her at home. Hopefully this whole thing will be resolved by then, but if it's not, I think it would be better if Helen and I stayed in town. Again, we're not trying to take sides, but I think things might just be better this way."

"...I understand. After all, you have to live with her. I'll explain things to my folks and Cassie."

"Thanks, Mark, I appreciate it."

"Have you had any luck with her?"

"Not yet. Soon hopefully."

"Thanks for trying, anyway."

"Micah stopped by the office… he said something about you going out of town later this month?"

"Business trip of sorts. I'm leaving the day after Thanksgiving."

"Where are you headed?"

"Out east."

"It's a long ways to go with Cassie getting closer to her time, isn't it?"

"I'll be back in plenty of time."

Ned eyed his brother-in-law curiously.

"You're up to something."

"Yep."

"You're not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Nope."

Ned shook his head and laughed.

"Alright, then. I've got to finish my rounds."

"I thought you were off today?"

"Johnny is taking my shift Friday night so I'm helping him out today so he can get caught up on some paperwork."

"Ahh. Well, have fun," Mark teased.

"I'll be seeing you."

Mark returned to the telegraph office and waited for about fifteen more minutes before Amos finally brought him a reply.

MARK McCAIN

NORTH FORK, NEW MEXICO

I have not reached out to Catherine since my last visit.

Catherine sent a wire instructing me to leave Cassie alone.

Please explain.

ARA DeFORD

CHERRY HILL, NEW JERSEY

Mark let out a frustrated sigh before looking up at Amos.

"You know what this town needs?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"One of those telephone contraptions they have in Chicago."

**8MC8**

The next two weeks went by quickly as Mark tried to tie up loose ends at the ranch. He felt bad that he wasn't going to be around to help, but it was the best time of the year for him to be gone and if his Pa needed extra help, Micah was there and his uncle was always willing to lend a hand.

The day before Mark was to leave finally came and all the McCains were trying to get everything in order before their company arrived for Thanksgiving dinner. Mark had just entered his parents' home with an armload of lumber when he saw Cassie almost trip over Daniel.

"Mark, will you please take him out of here?" Cassie asked of her husband. "I can't get anything done with him underfoot!"

"Sure thing." Mark dumped the firewood into the box and stepped towards his son. "Come here, partner. Let's give your Ma a little room to work."

Mark carried Daniel to the front room and pulled out a few blocks for his son to play with. Lydia came walking in behind them and played with her nephew as Mark finished straightening the front room.

Before too long Mark found himself answering the door and letting the Gibbs inside the house. Madelyn and Madison ran to play with Daniel and Lydia as Mark took his aunt and uncle's coats.

"How'd you get stuck with the babysitting?" Johnny teased as Lou went to the kitchen.

"Well the way I figure it, the fewer distractions Ma and Cassie have, the sooner we can eat!"

Johnny laughed as he and Mark took a seat.

"Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in town much."

"I wanted to tie things up here before I took off."

"Oh yes, that mysterious business trip you can't tell anyone about. How's Cassie taking it?"

"Ma, Pa, and Cassie know where I'm going. I'm sorry, Uncle Johnny, but I can't say anything until I get back. I'll give you the full details when I return."

"You just better not go off and get yourself killed again. You took ten years off my life!"

"...I'm sorry..."

"Mark, I'm teasing you. You have nothing to be sorry about, we've been over this before. You had no way of getting word home and for goodness sake, you were the one half dead."

"I know," Mark sighed before shrugging it off. "How are things at the office?"

"Quiet, the way I like it. Although we sure have missed having Micah around."

"So you finally admit it," Micah called as he came through the kitchen door with Lucas.

"Micah, Lucas, good to see you," Johnny greeted as he shook both men's hands.

"You too, Johnny. My office still standing?"

"We've managed to hold down the fort. Though I will say, "your" office feels kinda empty without you there."

"You and Ned are doing fine jobs, I couldn't have left it in better hands."

"I couldn't agree more," Mark replied as he stood to stop his son from walking towards the fire. "You know, it's amazing how fast the two of you have grow up."

The other three men looked at each other before turning towards Mark and letting out a bout of laughter.

"Lucas, have you heard from Rachael recently?" Johnny inquired.

"We got a letter last week, she's doing good and staying plenty busy. Said there's always another case to be working on."

"Is she going to be able to visit any time soon?"

"I don't think so. Any time we've mentioned her coming for a visit she says she can't get away. I understand… she hasn't even been there for a year yet, but sometimes it feels like it's been forever."

Mark slightly grinned, knowing what was in store for the following month. However, Mark lost his smile when he suddenly realized Rachael's room was no longer Rachael's room and that he would have to figure something else out.

"Mark, you want to go out and try your Colt a little more?" Johnny asked.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna leave it here, I don't have a good enough handle on it. Might do some more target practice when I get back, though."

"Let me know if you need any more pointers."

"I will."

The Grafts arrived a short while later, soon followed by the Severs, Tom Birch, and Marissa Reid. Everyone was soon seated around the table and enjoying their meal. As was tradition, everyone went around the room, sharing what they were thankful for that year. When it got to Tom, he hesitated and stood.

"Well… my blessing is somewhat contingent on someone else." Moving his chair aside, Tom knelt down and took Marissa's hand. "Marissa Reid, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Marissa sat there, speechless for a few moments before nodding and finally replying.

"Oh, Tom… yes!"

The room exploded with congratulations and several teasing remarks from the men. After a few minutes, Cassie and Mark slipped out to get dessert.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Mark asked as they reached the kitchen.

Cassie slowly nodded before giving a small smile.

"...It's just hard with… without my family here. Even with everything Ma said… I wish they could've all been here today. It doesn't feel complete."

"I know," Mark replied as he hugged his wife. "But there's still Christmas. ...Even if things aren't resolved I know Anna will be there and Ned and Helen said they would spend a few hours with everyone."

Cassie again nodded as tears started down her face.

"Hey now, there's no reason to cry Cass..." Mark tried to use his thumbs to wipe away his wife's tears.

Cassie buried her head into Mark's shoulder as he again wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's alright..."

Mark held Cassie for a few moments before she pulled back and started to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"It's alright, Cass. There's nothing wrong with you. It's been a difficult few weeks. Everything going on with your Ma, Anna isn't here for a holiday, ...I'm getting ready to leave..."

"I wish you didn't have to go..."

"Me too, but we've talked about this."

"You have to go..." Cassie let out a heavy sigh as she continued to compose herself. "I'm sorry, Mark, you don't need this."

"I will _always _need my wife to be honest with me. It's alright; we've worked through hard times before, we'll do it again. I just need you to keep doing what you're doing and not keep all your emotions bottled up." Mark put his hand under Cassie's chin and lifted it. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow. We have the rest of today and all night if that's what you need. I love you."

"I love you, too." Cassie placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't know what'd I do without you."

"I'm gonna take this pie in before we're missed. I can come back out and we can talk."

"We can talk later, family and friends are here. I'll be in after I've freshened up."

Mark gave his wife a gentle kiss, whispering, "I love you," as their lips parted.

**9MC9**

The next morning, Lucas entered the barn to find his son working on the morning chores.

"Mark, what are you doing down here?"

"Helping out while I can."

Lucas walked to his son and took the pitchfork from Mark's hand.

"This is your last morning with Cassie. I can finish up here."

"I'll be gone for almost a month, I can help, Pa. Cassie wasn't awake yet."

"Then go up there and be there when she wakes."

"But..."

"That's an order, Son."

"Thanks, Pa."

"You're welcome," Lucas replied with a smile.

Mark made his way back up the hill and entered the house just in time to see Cassie throwing up in the sink. He was instantly by her side, holding her hair back. After Cassie was done, Mark got her a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth.

"Cassie, are you alright?"

Cassie shook her head as Mark wrapped his arms around his wife.

"No, Mark. I'm scared…"

Mark led his wife to the table. He sat down and pulled Cassie into his lap and held his wife as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Cassie... I should have never..."

"You have every right to help Will and Marshal Anker," Cassie interrupted. "You have to do this; not just for them, but for us. I have to be able to let you go. But Mark, I'm afraid that if I let you go... that you won't come back. I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared of raising Daniel and this baby on my own..."

"Cassie, I'm scared of one day losing you, too. I'm scared of possibly leaving you alone one day. But we can't live in fear of those things. We just have to live in light of them. Whether I'm in this kitchen holding you, or thousands of miles away, I'm in your heart as you're in mine. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll wire whenever it's safe."

"I'm sorry Mark..."

Mark kissed the side of her head.

"Never do I want you to feel sorry for being open and honest with me. I love you, Cassie."

Mark again kissed his wife, but this time it was interrupted by Daniel calling for, "Mama."

"I'll start breakfast," Mark said as Cassie went to get their son.

"I thought you said last night you were going to help your Pa with the chores down the hill this morning?"

"He kicked me out and said I should spend the morning with you."

"So it takes your father to get you to spend time with me?" Cassie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you think I married you?" Mark teased as he stepped to his wife.

"I don't know, someone said it had to do something with me stealing?"

"You did a lot more than steal my heart." Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a long, passionate kiss. Again, it was interrupted by Daniel. "Perfect timing, as always..."

Cassie got Daniel out of the crib and changed before again joining Mark in the front room.

"...So I have to let you in on a little secret," Mark admitted.

"A secret?"

"Rachael is coming home for Christmas and wants to surprise Ma and Pa, but I kinda forgot that her room got turned into Micah's room. I was thinking that Daniel could sleep in our room again while she's here, so she has a room to herself."

"That's wonderful! When does she get in?"

"She gets in on the twenty-first and is staying through the end of the following week."

"How long have you known?"

"A little over a week and a half. We wanted to surprise everyone, but then I realized I should probably give you a heads up that we're going to have a house guest."

"Thank you," Cassie said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Mark spent as much time as he could with Cassie and Daniel that morning before he finally had to say goodbye.

The three walked down the hill where Mark said goodbye to his parents, Micah, and Lydia. Cassie walked Mark to his horse and gave him one more tearful kiss goodbye.

"I love you, Mark. Be careful."

"I promise I will be. I love you."

Mark gave Cassie one last kiss before mounting up and waving to the rest of his family.

Cassie stood there for a long time watching her husband ride away until he disappeared into the horizon. Cassie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Milly standing there.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Thank you, Aunt Milly."

As Cassie and Milly went inside, Lucas said he and Micah were heading out to the range for the rest of the morning.

Daniel and Lydia played on the kitchen floor as Milly and Cassie sat at the table.

"Aunt Milly, how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"When Uncle Lucas got shot... how'd you... let him go again?"

Milly gently smiled as she put a hand on Cassie's hand.

"I only did it because I knew I had to. It's hard… learning how to love your husband and let him be the man you married at the same time. It's part of Mark's makeup to help people and give of himself to serve other people's needs. And that's the Mark you love and married. But after what happened, You don't want that part of him to take him away from you. But we can't ask our husbands to change, Cassie. I was especially scared of losing Lucas after he was shot. I knew everything was a misunderstanding, but it was still hard to watch him pick up a deputy badge afterwards. Lucas and I had several long talks and it was during that time that I realized that Lucas couldn't put down the badge for the reasons I wanted him to without changing who he was. I couldn't ask Lucas to change and I finally accepted that he could get just as hurt at the ranch as he could working in town. Cassie, we're to love and cherish our husbands and there's nothing wrong with missing Mark or facing the reality of what could happen. But we can't let our love for them control us, and we certainly can't allow that love to try to control them. Our husbands are who they are and we love them for it. We must learn to support them in who they are, even when it's hard and we become afraid of losing them. But it's not really a matter of letting them go, Cassie. They are our husbands and if we reach a point when we aren't concerned about them, then there's a big problem. When Lucas got shot, all my fears became a reality. I had to learn to live with that and trust that the Good Lord could watch over my husband far better than I could. I still have concerns and yes, even nightmares, but I know my husband is a man that I love and respect for who he is, and I can't keep him all to myself. Love is sacrifice, Cassie. You and Mark know that better than anyone else. And if we truly love our husbands, then we must sacrifice our feelings and emotions to let them be the men God created them to be."

Cassie was crying as she replied, "I know, Aunt Milly. But watching him ride away this morning... the pain was almost too much. I felt like I could hardly breathe..."

"It will lessen with time, and when Mark gets back all that pain will be replaced with relief and joy."

"Aunt Milly, I know all the right answers... I don't know what's wrong with me... I just can't seem to take comfort in what I know and... and..."

Milly put a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Cassie. Give it a few days; you'll adjust to having Mark gone and before you know it, he'll be back."

Cassie slowly looked up and nodded.

"... I'm sorry Aunt Milly... I didn't mean to dump all this on you..."

"Don't feel sorry, I'm glad I can be here for you. I love you."

Cassie took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"Would you mind watching Daniel for a while?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

**10MC10**

Mark rode to Albuquerque and spent the night before getting on the train the next morning. After two days on the train, Mark followed the directions wired to him and came across the cabin where he was to meet Anker and Will. As he rode up, Mark saw two horses in the corral and recognized Marshal Anker's saddle resting on top of the fence. As Mark dismounted, the door to the cabin opened and two men came out.

"Glad you made it," Will greeted as he began to help Mark with his horse. "Any trouble?"

"Not in the least. Good to see you two again; though I wish it was under different circumstances."

"Don't we all," Anker agreed. "I'm sorry to pull you away from your family like this, Mark."

"You need my help; no need to be sorry. Though I don't know how the two of you have survived up here for a week. We get snow in North Fork, but this... this is crazy!"

Will and Anker laughed as Mark took BlueBoy to the barn before joining the men inside. Mark stood by the fire and blew into his hands before rubbing them together.

"So, now that I'm here can you let me in on the rest of your plan?"

"Sorry, Mark, we just had to be careful," Anker explained. "We know you would be too, but we wouldn't want to put your family at risk by them picking up on something."

"I understand."

"The plan is simple," Will began as he took a seat. "We both have narrowed down our suspects, but we can't ever be sure; again, which is why we're turning to you. We're going to send you and a handful of others on an assignment."

"What kind of an assignment?" Mark inquired.

"The five of you will be transporting a trunk of one hundred thousand dollars; inheritance money for a client of the Pinkertons which the Marshals Service first thought to be stolen money. After a few nights we want you to let it slip that you are simply transporting the decoy and explain that the real money is being transferred through Lock Haven via a milk wagon. Your job is to keep an eye on everyone and see who tries to get the word out. If you can figure out both leaks, that's ideal, but if you just catch one that'll be enough, we'll get the other person's name from him."

"And if no one does anything?"

"Then you continue to deliver your shipment."

"So it will be the real thing?"

The men nodded in response.

"One hundred thousand dollars... are you sure you want to risk it? What if I mess something up?"

"Don't worry, we have full confidence in you," Anker assured.

"And you're sure there's only two?"

"As sure as we can be. It seems to line up with everything else we've discovered. As soon as you know who's who, you can let the other two in."

"But what are they all going to think when someone no one's ever met before shows up to help transport the money? Won't they be a bit suspicious?"

"The Marshals' office is getting ready to have someone transfer in from Oklahoma," Anker began to reply. "You'll take on his identity for the time being. We'll let you work in town and around the office for a few weeks before we put the plan into action."

"Who is this person I'm supposed to be?"

"Deputy Jeffery Morris. He comes highly recommended," Will said with a gleam in his eye.

"This seems too simple..."

"Are you asking for more trouble?" Anker laughed. "Mark, we get some hard assignments and some easy. I'm glad for your sake this is an easy case… at least we're hoping it is."

"I guess we'll see when this is all over."

Not too long after eating supper, the men turned in for the evening. Mark, however, was having a hard time falling asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about home. All the people he loved and missed... all the tears his wife had shed before he had left. Mark wanted nothing more than to be back at the ranch, arms around his wife, watching her rock Daniel to sleep. It wasn't long before Mark gave up on sleep and left the cabin.

The cold, brisk air stung his skin through his coat; but Mark enjoyed the still, silent night. It reminded him of so many evenings back home with Cassie or his Pa. It made him dread even more having to spend the next few weeks in the city.

"Mark?"

Mark turned around to see Marshal Anker stepping into the porch.

"What are you doing out here, Son? You're going to catch your death."

"Just thinking," Mark shrugged. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I've always been a light sleeper. Have to be in my kind of work." Anker paused before stepping towards Mark and going on, "But what's bothering you? You're not out here because you like the cold."

"It's nothing..."

"You're talking to a U.S. Marshal, I wouldn't suggest lying."

Mark grinned as he eyed the marshal.

"Are you married?"

"I was married, once."

"...Did you have to do a lot of traveling while you were married?"

"Quite a bit. I was only a deputy marshal then, but they kept me plenty busy."

"...How'd your wife handle it?"

"So that's what all this is about," Anker chuckled. "She struggled with it, especially right after I got shot or something. But she understood that being a marshal was part of who I was."

"...That's the thing though; it's not a part of who I am. And I want to help you... Cassie agreed I needed to... but I feel selfish. How can I put her through this after everything we've been through?"

"Mark, first off, you are not putting her through anything. You are going through this together and it's important that you both learn to live again after what happened. Second, being a marshal may not be a part of you, but helping people and standing up for what's right is. I think your wife knows that and loves you for it. You said yourself that she agreed with you about this assignment."

"...I just can't get out of my mind how hard she cried the night before I left. I knew I was the reason she was shedding those tears and it killed me on the inside."

"Criminals are to blame for you being here. Those tears were a testament of her love for you. I'm not blowing off what you're saying, Mark, I know it's hard to be separated from the ones you love, especially when you know things could go wrong. But you have to remember that they will most likely go right and live with that in mind. Again, Mark, I'm sorry to have brought you out here, but..."

"I know, I'm the only one both of you trust. I'm very honored and humbled by your request for me to help you; I just wish I could do it without being so distracted. I'm sorry."

"Never feel sorry for loving your family, Son. You are truly blessed to have the family you do. This will be over in no time and It'll all be worth it."

"Marshal-"

"Dawson."

"...Dawson, I wouldn't ever do something like this for money. The only reason I'm doing it is because two people I respect asked me to."

"I know, and that's what makes it all the more admirable. But you are going to get well paid for this, whether you like it or not."

"You know, you dragged Ned into the Service, and now I'm technically your deputy. Do you drag everyone who gets caught up in counterfeiting schemes into the Marshals Service?"

"Just the ones I like."

**11MC11**

"Cassie, are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked, noticing that his daughter-in-law had hardly touched her supper. "Cassie?"

"What?" Cassie looked up at Lucas and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just distracted."

Cassie took another bite of her stew, Milly, Lucas, and Micah looking at each other in concern. It had been a difficult two weeks for everyone, especially Cassie.

"I'm sure everything's alright," Milly assured.

"...He said he would wire whenever it was safe… he hasn't sent anything since his train got in..."

"He is working undercover," Lucas reminded. "We'll be hearing from him soon, I'm sure."

The family continued to eat in silence until the quiet was broken by the sound of someone pounding on the door.

Lucas left the dining room and opened the front door to see Johnny standing there; a look on his face that concerned Lucas.

"Johnny, what's the matter?"

"Get Cassie and Milly, it's Catherine."

"Catherine?"

"She collapsed and fell down the stairs at Ned and Helen's; Andrew said she had a stroke."

"Thanks, Johnny."

Trying to stay calm, Lucas returned to the dining room as Johnny headed back to town.

"Lucas, who was it?" Milly asked.

"...It was Johnny. ...Micah, could you do us a favor and watch the children for a few hours?"

"Sure, Lucas-boy, but what's the matter?"

"Mark?" Cassie asked with worry as she stood.

Lucas walked to Cassie's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's not Mark. ...Cassie, your Ma had a stroke."

"A str… no, no!"

"Is she alright?" Milly asked.

"Johnny didn't say, he just said to get the two of you."

Without further discussion, Milly and Cassie followed Lucas outside and helped him hitch the team. It was a long, quiet ride into town as they all worried.

Cassie was the first one inside the waiting room and saw Johnny and Lou there with their children and Amelia.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

"They're in room three," Johnny informed them.

Cassie, Milly, and Lucas quickly made their way to Catherine's room. As they entered, Ned met his sister with a hug.

"Ned, what happened?" Cassie asked, seeing her mother lying unconscious on the bed.

"She was coming down to help me with supper," Helen started. "She… she just collapsed."

"Where's Doc?"

Ned helped his sister to a chair as he replied.

"Andrew and Doc are discussing some things in the other room."

"What things? Why aren't they-"

"Calm down, Cassie," Ned told her. "They'll let us know when they have more answers. Andrew was the one here when we brought her in; he said she had a stroke. Doc came in a little while ago and examined her before he and Andrew went into the other room."

"But why did it happen? She's healthy…"

"I don't know."

"Ned, have you gotten word to Anna?" Lucas asked.

"She has classes through the end of this week… I didn't want to worry her until we had all the details."

"Milly, I'm going to take care of the horses."

"Alright."

Lucas left and returned a few minutes later, the family quietly waiting for the doctors' return. Finally, the older Doc Burrage came through the door.

"Lucas, Milly, Cassie, I'm glad you're here. ...Right now I'm afraid... I don't have much I can tell you, apart from Andrew's previous diagnosis. I don't know when Catherine will wake up… and I must be honest and tell you that it is possible that she might not wake up."

"Are… are you saying… she might…" Cassie couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'm saying I don't know. I doubt she'll wake up tonight; I suggest you all go home and try to get some sleep."

Cassie shook her head and looked up at her aunt and uncle.

"I can't leave. I want to be here when she wakes up. ...Would you mind…?"

"We'll bring Daniel in the morning," Lucas promised.

"Cassie, are you sure you'll be alright?" Ned asked.

"After the last few weeks… I just can't walk away."

Ned nodded in understanding before the families said goodnight. Cassie sat alone with her mother, taking Catherine's hand.

"Ma, please wake up… those can't be the last words between us…"

Cassie got little sleep that night, worry for her mother and husband keeping her awake. Early the next morning, Cassie heard a slight knock at the door before her brother walked into the room.

"How is she?" Ned asked, taking a seat beside his sister.

"No change… oh, Ned… I should've tried talking to her again… I shouldn't have kept it a secret… I…"

Ned put an arm around his sister as tears fell down her face.

"It's gonna be alright. And don't you dare start blaming yourself. We all tried talking to her."

"But if I would've let Mark tell her when it happened, no one would have needed to talk to her…"

"Cassie, everyone handles grief differently. You've always dealt with yours… quietly. No one has any right to say that you should've done or acted differently."

"Ned, what if she dies thinking… thinking that I don't love her? That I don't see her as my mother?"

"Deep down, I know she knows the truth."

"...You don't… don't think she sees me differently, do you?"

"What would make you ask a question like that?"

"...Why else would she say those things? I've never given her reason to..."

"Cassie, Ma has loved you since the day Pa brought you home. She hasn't ever treated you any differently than Anna or me. You're her daughter and nothing anyone says or does can change that."

There were several moments of silence before Ned spoke up again.

"Amos asked me to give this to you while I was doing my rounds this morning."

Cassie took the telegram her brother offered her and quickly opened it.

CASSIE McCAIN

NORTH FORK, NEW MEXICO

Made it this far

CLARK, DANIEL

LIBERTY, PENNSYLVANIA

"Who's it from?"

"Mark." Cassie felt some relief, knowing her husband was at least safe. "Did you tell Anna?"

"...I asked when she was going to be home, she said she was coming in on the Monday noon stage. She can't get here any faster and I don't want to distract her from her studies."

"She's not going to be happy with you."

"I know… but it's the way Ma would have wanted it."

**10MC10**

Mark had been working in the Pennsylvania office for three weeks before he and two other deputy marshals received word they were to help two Pinkerton agents transfer the money.

Mark had already been accepted by the other men in the office and fit in well with his colleagues. He wasn't surprised, however, when Jensen and West were assigned to work with him. Mark had been watching all the deputies in the office and the quiet discussions the two of them had, on top of their strange mannerisms had raised flags.

The three travelled for two days before meeting with the Pinkerton agents and continuing down the trail. Mark instantly picked up on the hostility between the men. Jensen and Tucker got along fine, but Jensen was cold towards Luko, who reciprocated. Tucker and West weren't exactly the best of friends, either. Mark also found it interesting that one Pinkerton and marshal rode together while the other Pinkerton and marshal rode beside each other.

Their third night, the group made it to a decent sized town and started taking care of their horses in the livery. It was then that Mark was given the opportunity to "spill the beans."

"I'll sure feel better when this money is delivered," West commented. "I hate having this much money around."

"Don't sweat it," Mark replied.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't seen your partner get shot down over ten thousand dollars. And we're dealing with ten times that amount!"

"It don't matter," Mark laughed. "It's just a bunch of newspaper clippings."

The four men looked at each other before turning back towards Mark.

"What did you just say?" Tucker asked.

"I said it's all newspaper clippings. Didn't they tell you? We're just a decoy."

"A decoy!?" West exclaimed.

"Quiet down," Luko ordered. "You want the whole world to know? ...You sure, Morris?"

"That's what Anker told me," Mark replied with a shrug. "The real thing is going through Lock Haven… they're using a milk wagon or something."

"Well if this don't take the cake," Jensen complained. "All this time on the trail, risking my neck just for newspaper clippings."

"You're risking your neck so the real money can get through," Mark reminded.

"I don't care, I can't believe this. I'm going to get a drink."

"Mind if I join you?" Luko asked.

"Why not? You've been a pain in my side this whole time, why stop now?"

Mark watched as the two left the livery and crossed the street to the saloon.

"Don't look at me!" West exclaimed, getting Mark's attention. "I'm not gonna drink with the likes of you."

"Like they would even let you into the saloon," Tucker replied. "I'm going to get a nice, hot bath and forget about this whole stupid assignment."

Tucker walked out of the building shortly followed by West.

Mark didn't know who he should follow, but soon had a better idea. He checked into the hotel before telling everyone he was hitting the hay. Mark locked himself inside his hotel room and slipped out the window. Staying to the sides of buildings and inside shadows, Mark quietly made his way to the telegraph office. With the cooperation of the telegraph operator, Mark hid in the spare room and waited. Finally, Mark heard West enter the office and ask to send a telegram. He wrote it out and handed it to the operator before leaving. Mark came from the back room and asked to see it.

R. TULLY

JAMESTOWN, PENNSYLVANIA

Money en route to Lock Haven

Change plans accordingly

JESSE JAMES

PRAXTON, PENNSYLVANIA

"Should I send it?" The operator asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Mark slipped from the office and followed West at a distance. He eventually followed the man to the back of the hotel, where he found West talking to Tucker.

"... I'm telling you, we gotta move now."

"But if we do, they're gonna get suspicious."

"I don't care, we'll be gone before they figure anything out. We just have to pretend we're sick."

"Both of us? At the same time? They'll know."

"We've been arguing non stop this whole time, they won't suspect we're working together. And if we both order the same thing from the restaurant, it'll make perfect sense that we both got sick."

"I don't know..."

"Now or never, Tucker. We don't have much time to put everything in place. Tully will be waiting for us."

"Alright."

Mark quickly made his way back to the telegraph office and told the operator he needed to send a telegram.

"Alright, who to?"

"Sorry, but I gotta send it. No one else can know."

"But I..."

"Do you want to be written up in federal charges?"

"You know how to work the equipment?"

"Would I insist on using it if I didn't?"

The man raised his hands and backed away from the equipment before Mark sent his wire. The last time Mark had dealt with telegraph equipment was when he was training with the Pinkertons, so he still had to reference the hand book quite a bit, but he finally got the telegram sent. After he was finished, Mark turned back to the operator.

"You have any old newspapers?"

"Newspapers?" Seeing the look the deputy was giving him, the man quickly continued. "...Yeah, sure. Got a bunch of them in the back."

Mark got the newspapers and headed back to hotel, then the livery. Taking the lockbox to one of the stalls, Mark removed the bags of money, placed them inside one of his saddle bags, and then replaced them with the newspapers before locking everything back up. Keeping to the shadows, Mark headed to the sheriff's office and entered the building through the back door.

Cracking the door leading to the main office open, Mark quietly called to the sheriff.

"Who are you? And what are you doing back there?"

Mark put his finger to his lips before showing the man his badge and motioning for the sheriff to come to the other room. The man reluctantly agreed, keeping a hand over his pistol.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry I can't explain much, but I'm a deputy of U.S. Marshal Dawson Anker. I need you to put something in the bank vault for me."

"Let me see that badge again."

Mark put his rifle aside and handed the man his badge.

"Just what do you need me to put in there?"

Mark handed the man his saddle bag.

"A saddle bag? What… hey, what's with the lock? What's in here?"

"You don't want to know. We just need to get that bag inside the bank vault, now."

The sheriff shook his head and agreed.

"Alright…"

Mark had the sheriff take the long way around to the bank. He waited there as the sheriff went to get the banker, and soon the money was being locked inside the vault.

"I sure wish you would tell us what all this is about," the sheriff mumbled.

"You'll get a full explanation later. For now, no one touches that saddle bag."

"Just what-"

"Sheriff, there aren't many men left this far east with your title. You have a good job in a nice, quiet town. Don't ask questions, don't tell anyone what happened tonight, and things will stay that way. Same for you," Mark added, turning to the other man.

The sheriff and banker nodded before all three men left the building. Mark snuck back into his hotel room once again and prepared a few things for the following day before finally letting himself fall asleep for a few hours.

**11MC11**

Ned and Cassie anxiously waited at the stage depot, hoping to see the stage rounding the corner at any moment.

"Oh, where is that stage?" Cassie impatiently asked.

"I'm sure it'll be here soon."

"Forty-five minutes late, it better be."

"Cassie, you should really go inside and warm up for a few minutes."

"I'll be fine."

"The baby…"

Ned let the sentence fade as they heard the stage approaching. It soon came into view and the driver quickly brought the team to a stop.

"Here we are, folks, North Fork!"

Anna was the first person off the stage and quickly went to hug her siblings.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you!"

"We've missed you," Cassie replied as Ned took his sister's bag from the driver.

"Where's Ma? I can't wait to…" Anna quieted as she saw the expression on her siblings' faces. "...Where's Ma?" She asked again, her voice wavering.

"Anna," Ned began, "Ma had a stroke."

"What…? No… no she…"

"Let's get over to Doc's."

The somber group walked down the street as Ned explained what happened. As they walked into Catherine's room, Anna was appalled by how pale and gaunt her mother looked.

"...How long has she been like this?"

"...It happened Wednesday night," Ned answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You couldn't have gotten here any faster… there was no point in worrying you and… and I was hoping she would have woken up by now."

"You has no right! You-"

Cassie suddenly burst into tears and quickly ran from the room, causing Anna to look to her brother in confusion.

Ned deeply sighed and offered Anna a chair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"...What's wrong with Cassie?"

"A lot has happened in the last few weeks. ...Cassie tried telling Ma about the miscarriage, but Ma… she got upset… really upset. She started accusing Cassie of not thinking of her as her mother… of telling everyone but her about the baby. She blew up at me, at Mark, Johnny, Aunt Milly, and Lucas. ...She yelled at Cassie that she had no right to have kept it from her. Cassie feels horrible."

"But… she doesn't have any reason to… Ned, it was their baby. Why would Ma say those things?"

"I don't know… she had been acting a little strange and on edge the weeks leading up to that… but I'm just as confused as you."

Anna looked at her mother for a brief moment before turning back towards her brother.

"...What did Doc say… about her waking up?"

"...He doesn't know if… if she will."

A tear escaped Anna's eye as her brother pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes, Ned turned to leave.

"...I'm going to go find Cassie."

"Alright…"

Ned walked out to the waiting room and found his sister sitting in a chair, crying. He took a seat beside her and waited for a few moments before saying anything.

"Cassie…"

"Those can't be the last words between us; they can't…"

"It's not your fault."

Cassie leaned against her brother's shoulder as more tears fell down her face.

Anna and Cassie both stayed at the clinic that night, taking turns watching Catherine. It was well past three in the morning when Cassie found herself staring out the window; the falling snow glistening under the moonlight as the stars brightly shone in the night sky.

"...Cassie?"

Cassie suddenly turned at the sound of her mother's voice and rushed to Catherine's side.

"Ma?"

"I was… hoping that was you…"

"Let me get Doc..."

As Cassie turned to go, Catherine grabbed her daughter's hand.

"No, Cassie, we need to talk, first."

"Ma, please…"

"Just listen," Catherine gently told her daughter. "I love you, sweetheart. Since the day your father brought you home I have always loved the little bundle of joy you were. Words cannot describe how much fear and worry consumed me when your father and DeFord took you away from us. I finally got you back and I didn't want to let you go… but I knew Mark was the right man for you. I was happy that you had found someone you could spend the rest of your life with. Someone who loved you as much as I do. Someone who would take care of you better than I could. I wasn't worried anymore. ...But when Ara entered the picture… a new fear started to consume me. A fear rooted in jealousy. I knew how much you enjoyed getting to know her and I was afraid… afraid she would take you away from me. I was afraid… that I hadn't been a good enough mother for you, and you would find whatever it was I felt I hadn't given you, in her."

"No, Ma. I love you. No one could ever replace you. I love Ara, but I'm just getting to know her. You… you've always been there. You always have been and always will be my Ma."

"Cassie, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the things I said to you and Mark, and everyone else. It's no excuse… but I felt as if something came over me that couldn't be controlled. I know you weren't trying to hurt me or exclude me. You were just trying to grieve, and I had no right to say the things I did. I know you never felt any differently about me because of Ara… and I hope one day you'll be able to forgive what I said."

"Of course, Ma…"

"Please tell Mark and everyone else, that I'm sorry."

"No… Ma…" tears filled Cassie's eyes as she understood what her mother was saying.

Catherine reached up and put a hand to her daughter's face.

"I love you, sweetheart. My little pumpkin..."

Cassie laughed through her tears.

"I still hate that nickname…"

Catherine reached down and put a hand on her daughter's pregnant belly.

"Guess I'll be meeting this baby's older brother or sister before I meet her… or him."

"Ma?" Anna called, still waking up as she walked to her mother's bedside.

Catherine turned and put her other hand on Anna's.

"I'll miss you both…"

"...No… no, Ma," Anna cried. "You'll get better… you'll… you'll be alright…"

"Yes, I will be alright… tell your brother…"

"Cassie, get Ned!"

"No… there isn't time. Tell Ned I love him. I'm proud of him. I'm proud of all of you."

Anna ran to the door, calling for Andrew.

"What is it?"

"Get Ned; she's awake!"

"But-"

"Get Ned!"

Suddenly, Anna and Andrew both turned when they heard Cassie start sobbing.

"NO! Ma, please, Ma! You can't!"

They both ran back into the room, Anna and Cassie holding each other as Andrew tried to tend to Catherine.

A few moments later he looked back up at them, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

**12MC12**

West and Tucker declared their "illness" the morning after the group had arrived in Praxton. As ranking marshal, Jensen said they should stay in town and rest while the other three continued their assignment.

Mid morning on the trail, Jensen went back to complaining about newspaper clippings.

"...So I had to lie to you," Mark admitted.

"What do you mean?" Luko asked.

"Anker and Pinkerton were both suspicious of someone leaking information. I was told to tell you that bit about us being a decoy last night and I caught the other two conspiring to get the money. Anker knows and will have West and Tucker arrested in no time."

"So that really is the money?" Luko asked.

"Is the grass green?"

"Maybe we should rest the horses for a little bit," Jensen suggested.

"Why?" Mark asked. "They seem to be-" Mark stopped talking when Jensen pulled his handgun and pointed it at Mark.

"Because I said so."

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"I should've figured those two were working together..." Luko grumbled as he dismounted from his horse.

Jensen motioned for Mark to do the same.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Jensen ordered.

Mark complied as Luko spooked BlueBoy away. Jensen then ordered Mark towards a tree and told him to wrap his arms around the trunk. He took Mark's handcuffs and cuffed him to the tree.

"What are you doing?" Luko asked. "Just shoot him."

"The shot would ring for miles, you imbecile. He'll freeze soon enough in this weather."

"I don't get it," Mark said. "You two have hated each other since this whole thing began."

"We made it look like we hated each other," Jensen replied. "Big difference. Worked for us; too bad about West and Tucker. Guess it's our lucky day… no one will know what happened before it's too late. They'll all be too busy trying to get the other two."

"You can't get away with this!" Mark yelled as the men mounted up.

"Says you and what army?" Jensen laughed. "Nice knowing ya, Morris."

Mark waited until the horses were out of view before he unlinked two of the chain links he had worked apart the night before. Once the cuffs were separated, Mark reached for his pocket and pulled out the key to his hand cuffs. He followed BlueBoy's tracks and mounted his horse before following the two outlaws at a distance.

It was late that night when Mark came up on their camp, just in time to hear Jensen shooting the lock off the strong box.

"One hundred thou..." Jensen stopped short as he opened the lid. "Luko!" The man boomed.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Mark asked as he trained he rifle on the two outlaws.

"Morris!?" Jensen yelled. "What- how!? You should be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Get up in the saddle."

"But it's dark!" Luko protested.

"I don't care," Mark replied as he cocked his rifle. "I have spent the last month away from my family chasing after idiots like you. I'm not spending one more night than necessary out on the trail. Jensen, in the saddle. Luko, handcuff him once he's up."

When neither of the men moved, Mark shot both their hats off.

"Move!"

After Jensen was in the saddle, Mark ordered Luko onto his horse and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

In the dark, it was a four hour ride to Lock Haven. Anker and Will were just coming out of the sheriff's office when they saw the three riders.

"What are you three doing here?" Anker asked in surprise. "Mark... why is one of my deputies handcuffed?"

"And why is one of my men handcuffed?" Will asked.

"Because they tried to steal a hundred thousand dollars."

Marshal and Pinkerton looked at each other before helping Mark get the other two to the sheriff's office. As Mark was unlocking Jensen's handcuffs, the man suddenly turned and punched Mark in the gut. Mark quickly responded and slugged the man across the face, knocking him out cold.

As Mark shook his hand out, Will and Anker looked at each other in surprise before dragging Jensen into the cell.

"Care to explain?" Anker asked.

The three walked into the main office as Mark answered.

"Something wasn't sitting right with me. I knew I had overheard Tucker and West talking, but I still didn't trust the other two. I told them that the money wasn't newspaper clippings and then they handcuffed me and left me out there. I had anticipated them using my cuffs and fixed them last night so I could get free. I followed them and brought them here."

"But to risk all that money!?" Anker exploded.

"I wasn't risking anything. The money is back in Praxton's bank." Mark handed Will the key to the lock on the saddlebag.

"And what if someone-"

"You asked for my help, and I gave it to you. You have your money and all _four _criminals. What else do you want?"

Will started laughing before Anker gave in and shook his head.

"Thanks, Mark," Anker offered. "So just how exactly did you figure this whole thing out? It had to be more than something not sitting right with you."

"Yes and no… just the way all four of them acted rubbed me the wrong way. Once I had West and Tucker figured out, I figured it might be a good idea to lock the money up and turn the tables on the other two." Mark suddenly let out a groan. "...Do I have to write reports for both of you?"

"Just me," Anker chuckled.

"I thought this was a _joint_ case?" Will reminded.

"Tell you what, Mark," Anker said. "You send in your report to me and I'll have my secretary type up a copy for Will."

"Sounds good to me. I'll try to do it on the train so I can send it out as soon as I get home."

"When are you leaving?" Will asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning. ...So if that's all you need from me, I'm gonna try to catch a few hours of sleep."

"Thanks again, Mark, for everything," Anker offered.

"We'll have your pay wired to your bank so you don't have to worry about traveling with it."

"Thanks. See you two later."

"Goodnight," Will called.

"Tell the family I said hello," Anker said.

"I will."

As the door to the office closed behind Mark, he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Home…"

**12MC12**

A little over a week following Catherine's funeral, Johnny met the noon train. He thought he had greeted all of the passengers when one last person came into view, leading her horse.

"Rachael?"

Johnny quickly made his way towards the young woman and greeted her with a hug.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know anyone had sent word…"

"Sent word?" Rachael asked in confusion. "What do you mean? Mark and I have been planning this for weeks."

"Then you… you don't know…"

"Don't know what? What's happened?"

"...Catherine passed away."

Rachael stared at the marshal in disbelief.

"...What?"

"...She had a stroke and passed away a little over a week ago."

"How… how is Cassie handling it?"

"She's taken it quite hard…"

"Aunt Milly?"

"Not quite as hard, but it was still a shock."

"Is the family in town or back at the ranch?"

"The ranch."

"Thanks, Uncle Johnny."

Rachael mounted up and headed for the ranch. Once she arrived, Rachael put her horse in Lucas and Milly's barn before making her way inside. Lydia and Daniel had been playing in the front room and Lydia jumped up and ran to her cousin.

"Rachael!"

Rachael picked Lydia up and gave her a hug.

"Well hello there! You been keeping all the boys in line?"

"Papa Micah sleep in your room!"

"I know, Mark told me. Where is everyone?"

"They talking." Lydia pointed towards the kitchen as she replied.

By this time, Daniel had made his way over to Rachael. She put Lydia and one hip and picked Daniel up, placing him on the other.

"Are you supposed to be in here by yourselves?"

"...Papa didn't say no…"

"I don't suppose anyone was watching when you left the kitchen, either?"

Before Lydia could say anything, Lucas came through the door.

"Lydia Gr…" Lucas stopped and stared at his niece.

"Forget my name already?" Rachael teased as she put the children down.

Lucas stepped towards Rachael and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. "I thought…"

"Your son pulled a few strings. Speaking of which, he said he might not be home when I got in. He here?"

"...No, he's out of town on business."

"...Does he know about Catherine?"

"How did you find out?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Uncle Johnny."

"No… he doesn't."

"How's Cassie?"

"She has spent most of her days up the hill, I offered to take Daniel for her this morning."

"Aunt Milly?"

"She's come out of the bedroom a few times, but she went back to lie down a little while ago."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, thanks though."

"Rachael?"

Rachael and Lucas turned to see Milly standing in the bedroom doorway. Milly quickly went to give her niece a hug.

"It's so wonderful to see you; what are you doing here?"

"Surprising all of you. ...I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thank you. ...When did you get in?"

"On the noon train."

"You must be hungry, I'll-"

"That's alright, Aunt Milly, I still know my way around the kitchen. Have the rest of you eaten?"

"Now that I think about it, no," Lucas replied.

"Lydia, How would you like to help me make lunch for everyone?"

"Me 'elp!" Lydia declared, clapping her hands.

"Hold on," Lucas said. "If you got in on the noon train… did you take the shortcut?"

"...Maybe?"

After making lunch for everyone and getting something for herself to eat, Rachael took a plate up the hill for Cassie. She briefly knocked on the door before stepping inside the home, finding Cassie sitting in front of the fire; tears on her cheeks.

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh, Rachael, I'm so sorry," Cassie apologized as she stood and wiped away her tears. "I completely forgot you were coming, I-"

"It's alright." Rachael put Cassie's lunch on the table and gave her a hug. "How are you... wait just one minute, why wasn't I told you were expecting?"

"Surprise," Cassie softly chuckled.

The two women walked to the couch and sat down beside each other.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel a lot better after the baby's here."

"When are you due?"

"January."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Rachael."

"...How are you doing, with everything else?"

Cassie let out a long sigh and leaned against the back of the couch.

"...There's just… so much has happened. Mark finally recovered and then he gets asked to take this assignment. Ma… we made amends, but she was at odds with practically the entire family for the last two months… and then… just like that, she was gone. I've only heard from Mark once and I'm… I'm starting to worry."

"How long has he been gone?"

"About a month."

"A month? Where is he?"

"...He'll have to tell you when he gets back."

"You said assignment; who is he getting an assignment from?"

"...I'm sorry, Rachael, but I can't give you any answers right now. Mark's supposed to be home for Christmas, but… I haven't heard from him in a while."

Rachael took Cassie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

"...If you want to get your bags, we can get you settled."

"Please, I don't want to be an imposition. With everything going on, I can stay in town."

"Nonsense, you're family. Besides… I could use the company."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Rachael left and soon returned with her carpet bag. The women talked as Cassie helped Rachael get settled, but Rachael could tell Cassie was struggling to keep her composure.

"Cassie," Rachael finally said. "It's alright to cry. Your mother was a wonderful woman and she will be sorely missed. You have to allow yourself to grieve, even if that means crying in front of other people. I know how hard it is… you can't just keep it all inside."

As tears started streaming down Cassie's face, Rachael pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright. It'll take time, but everything will be alright."

"I know… I just…"

"...You miss your mother."

Cassie nodded as more tears fell down her cheeks.

**13MC13**

"Lucas, I'm going to tan that boy's hide when he gets home..." Milly mused as she and Lucas entered the hotel.

"Milly, I'm sure he did everything he could to get home."

"This isn't fair to Cassie! She's worried sick!"

"I'm fine," Cassie assured as she came in behind them. "I wish he was here, but... I'm sure he did the best he could."

"That doesn't change the fact that when he gets home..."

"Milly, it's alright."

"No, Lucas, it's not. It's Christmas!"

"Aunt Milly, please. We all miss Mark. He'll be home as soon as he can."

"I don't know," Rachael commented as she set Lydia down. "Mark might just be too scared of Aunt Milly's wrath to show his face around here again."

Everyone slightly chuckled before the women started making their way towards the kitchen. Before Cassie got very far, however, Lucas caught her arm.

"Cassie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

Daniel tugged on Cassie's dress and pointed towards the restaurant.

"Me go?"

Cassie saw Maddy, Madison, and Michael playing inside the restaurant and nodded before Daniel took off.

"Just don't run into…" Cassie stopped short as Daniel ran into a chair. He sat on the floor for a moment, dazed, before picking himself back up and heading towards the other children. Cassie shook her head and turned back towards Lucas. "Yes?"

"I know how hard today must be for you. I'm glad you changed your mind and decided to come, but I understand if you get overwhelmed. If you need to take some time for yourself this afternoon, no one would blame you. If you want to go back home, don't hesitate to ask."

"...Thank you, Uncle Lucas. I… I know Ma would want us all to be together, and Rachael and Anna are only here for a short amount of time. It's… it's just going to be hard without her here."

"I understand. If you need anything, you let me know. And that's an order, young lady."

"Thank you," Cassie replied with a small smile.

Cassie and Lucas headed toward the restaurant where Lucas started helping Johnny and Micah rearrange tables so Cassie could begin setting them.

A large group had gathered at the hotel for Christmas dinner; the McCains and Micah, the Gibbs, the Osbornes, the Grafts, the Burrages, the Severs, Thomas Parker, Tom and Marissa, as well as a few hotel guests were all in attendance. It was a lively afternoon, and, as Lucas had anticipated, it all became too much for Cassie. Quietly asking her in-laws to keep an eye on Daniel, Cassie slipped out of the hotel and wandered the quiet streets of North Fork.

So much was on Cassie's mind; from her mother's passing, to Mark's absence, to the impending birth… so many questions and so many fears ran through her thoughts.

Cassie thought back to the early days of her and Mark's courtship. Before life got complicated… before her father had turned her life completely upside down. ...It had been a peaceful time… a carefree time. But then again, there had been no Daniel, no child on the way. No Ara, no Rachael… and while that season of life had been much calmer, much quieter… it hadn't been as full as their life now was.

...And yet, even though Cassie was aware of the full life she had, the last few days had felt so empty and bare. Without her mother there… Cassie felt as if the whole world had stopped.

Mark rounded the corner on BlueBoy and was surprised to see his wife with her back towards him, bracing herself against a hitching post. He quickly jumped down from BlueBoy and came up behind her.

"Cass, are you alright?"

Cassie suddenly whipped around to see Mark standing in front of her. She jumped into his arms and gave Mark a long kiss as tears continued to fall down her face.

"You're home…"

"I said I would be, didn't I?" Mark smiled and gave Cassie a kiss before gently setting her down. "What's the matter? And what are you doing out here, it's cold!"

"...I needed a few minutes to myself. With everything I just… I couldn't be around all those people."

"Everything?"

"Worried about you… worried about the baby… and…" Cassie hesitated as her lip began to quiver.

"Cass?"

"Ma… Ma had a stroke."

Mark stared at his wife for a moment, shocked.

"Is she alright?"

Cassie shook her head as tears began falling harder down her cheeks.

"Mark… Ma… she didn't… she didn't make it… she didn't make it!"

"Oh, Cassie…" Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and gently rubbed the back of her head.

"...She… she wanted me to tell you she was sorry. She apologized and… she meant it, Mark."

"I know…" Tears were streaming down Mark's own face as he held his wife. "I… I'm sorry, Cassie. I should've been here…"

"None of us had any idea this was coming. You were where you needed to be..." There were a few moments of silence before Cassie pulled back and looked at Mark. "...How did everything go?"

"You'll be happy to know that the only injury I received this time was from me punching somebody." As Mark replied, he lifted his right hand to reveal a wrapped wrist.

"Oh, Mark… does it hurt?"

"It's still a little sore. It'll be fine in a day or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Promise." Mark bent down and gave his wife another kiss. "You shouldn't be out here. Let me put BlueBoy up at the livery and I'll join you inside."

"The livery will be plenty warm."

Mark took off his jacket and put it around his wife before the two walked to the livery together. Cassie stood close beside Mark as he unsaddled and brushed BlueBoy down before putting the horse in a stall. After he was done, Mark turned around as Cassie wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you," Mark whispered.

Cupping his wife's face in his hands, Mark bent down and gave Cassie a long kiss.

"Nice of you to show up."

Cassie and Mark chuckled as they parted and looked up to see Lucas entering the livery.

"Good to see you too, Pa," Mark replied as Lucas gave his son a good slap on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Milly and I were starting to get worried, Cassie."

"Guess I lost track of time…" Cassie blushed as she looked up at her husband.

"Mark, how was the trip?"

"Long, boring, and stressful. But at the end of the day, the criminals are behind bars and the money is where it's supposed to be."

"Money?"

"I'll tell everyone about it later. There any food left or did you eat it all?"

"There's plenty left," Lucas chuckled. "Come on, I know a few people who are anxious to see you. ...You just might want to steer clear of your mother."

**14MC14**

Mark was stoking the fire that evening as Cassie came out from their bedroom.

"Daniel asleep?"

"Finally. He was so wound up from today…"

Mark walked to his chair and sat down, pulling Cassie into his lap.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"It seems so surreal. One moment she's there… then she's gone the next… I wish I would've gone to visit her more often. I wish we would've had more time…"

"Again, Cass, I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"...Can we go visit her grave tomorrow?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask."

Tears fell down Cassie's face as she rested her head on Mark's shoulder.

"...You always know the day will come… but until it happens…" Cassie's voice faltered.

"Nothing can prepare you for it. But at least we know she's in a better place, and that one day, we'll see her again."

Mark and Cassie sat together, quietly watching the fire for quite some time before Cassie spoke again.

"...You know, while you were gone, it was so sweet… Daniel would walk around the house, calling for you. More than once he climbed up into your chair and fell asleep. ...The house felt so empty without you here."

"I missed being here. Not an hour went by that I wasn't thinking about you two, wishing I was home."

As Cassie felt the baby kicking, she took Mark's hand and put it over her stomach.

The fire cracked and popped, its orange glow filling the room as Mark held his wife in his arms, thankful for his family; thankful to be home.


End file.
